Rekindled Heartbeat
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Since the murder of her mother half vampire and half human Autumn Moon had vowed to protect mankind of all beings of evil. However what she wasn't expecting to meet the other half of her heart in Transylvania. Along with her friends Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl, Autumn must decide if the other of her heart should die or live.
1. Prologue

**Good day fellow readers!  
** **So this past weekend I decided to write a Van Helsing story. The Flame of Suzaku is going to be put on hold for awhile, but I wil still update it when I can. This story was actually inspired by "Remember" "ForeverACharmedOne" and "Lyn Harkeran". Please check out their stories I highly recommend it.  
** **Anyway Autumn would be portrayed by Kirsten Dunst. I do not own the characters of Van Helsing they rightfulyl belong to their creators. I only own Autumn and any other OCs's used. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **1870  
America/Virginia  
**

A scream was what made the red haired girl wake from her sleep. The girl or young woman had just turned eighteen years of age. Dressed only in a white strapped nightgown the young woman immediately got out of bed and grabbed her black robe while pulling on her black boots. Ignoring the mess of her hair Autumn hurried out of her room determined to find who screamed and why. Autumn Moon was half human and half vampire. She lived with her father and mother in America, her father Sebastian Moon was from Romania, while her mother was American. Autumn's eyes widened when she saw her father crying cradeling her mother in his arms. Autumn knew immediately her beloved mother was dead due to her vampire hearing her heart no longer beated. She was beside her father in a flash and tears now came down her face.

"What happened?" Autumn asked.

"Other vampires" was all her father could say. Her father was the one why she was half immortal. Sebastian had dark brown hair almost black with blue eyes, which Autumn inherited. Her red hair came from both her mother and grandmother. Her mother shouldn't have been murdered like this, as Autumn mourned with her father she could smell the remains of a sexual assault. This got Autumn to growl dangerously, if there was anything in this world she despised it was when men both mortal or immortal thought it was okay to violate a woman.

Autumn knew there were many evils of this world and the fact one of them claimed her mother's life angered her greatly. Ignoring her father's protests Autumn ran to the front door of their house and opened it. The door made a loud bang against the wall as the half mortal woman ran after the scents of the vampires who murdered her mother. It didn't take long to find them. It was a gang of three and all male.

"Well if it isn't the half-breed of Sebastian?" the leader greeted as Autumn finally stopped and stood before them. The leader had hair black and green eyes to match.

"Which one of you is responsible for the rape and murder of my mother?" Autumn hissed dangerously.

"That whore? She deserved what she got little half-breed" taunted one of the leader's followers.

"She chose to mate with a vampire when she should have done so with a human" the last follower most likely the weaker one of the group added.

"Which is why you exist" the leader boasted back proudly. The three of them then began to laugh and Autumn's eyes flashed their dangerously blue color as her fangs elongated ready to strike. The next thing that split the night air was the screams of the three male vampires, blood stained the grass as the screams continued until they were silenced.

 **And our tale begans of Autumn Moon.  
** **Feel free to review I look forward to everyone's feedback.**


	2. Attack of the Brides from Hell

**So Autumn along with Carl and Gabriel arrive in Transylvania. We learn a little about Autumn's background and she also comes face to face with two of the brides of Dracula.**

 **18 Years Later**

 **Autumn's POV**

 **Year 1888**

Carl wouldn't shut up about the cold as I followed on my horse beside my good friend Gabriel, or also known as Van Helsing. I should introduce myself shouldn't I?

My name is Autumn Moon the half human and half vampire child of Erica and Sebastian Moon. Eighteen years ago sealed my fate at what I had to do with my life work wise. I chose to become a monster hunter for the Knights of the Holy Order. I along with Gabe killed many things of evil. Though sadly Gabe wasn't that popular which I always found amusing. My father who was half Romanian still lives in America which is where I was born. After my mother's death the first few years were hard for him. He at one time tried to take his own life by trying to put a silver bullet into his head, but I stopped him. Now eighteen years later he moved on and continued his love of music. When it came to music my father was very talented, unlike me.

My talents consisted of hunting things from hurting mankind. My mother was special even as a human; she was a healer and knew how to tend to the sick. She also had the gift of reading minds. I inherited a similar gift from her which was moving objects with my mind, as well as the gift of using lightning that came from my father's side. All vampires had a gift; my father had the ability to do illusions which could prove useful against enemies. I was now thirty-six and I was now heading to Transylvania, Romania to help Gabriel dispose of Count Dracula. Yes Dracula himself existed, the oldest of all vampires, rumor has it he was a different species of vampire like taking the form of a bat. I was dressed in a dark blue poet shirt, with a black corset hugging my middle. My hair was always held up in a clip when I was out on missions. I wore black pants with matching boots.

Like Gabriel I used all sorts of weapons to kill evil, but I preferred three. My gun which I called Silver Fang, my Hawthorne made bow and arrows, and lastly my silver daggers. The dagger handles were made of sapphires, while the blades were pure silver. I had to be careful even being half human silver could proove fatal to me if it hit the wrong spot. I only wore a black cloak which was enough I was never bothered by the cold. We finally entered the village where we were sent to. Upon entering the villagers eyed us with curiosity and hostility. I was the first to get off my horse and handed it to a stable hand. I took off my bow and arrows right at the same time Gabe and Carl got off of their steeds. It had been a long time since I last returned to Romania; I was five at the time. But I never been to Transylvania, it was the middle of winter and the village was surrounded by many beautiful snow capped mountains.

"So what do you remember?" Carl asked Gabriel as the three of us headed to the town square while still earning many hateful looks from the villagers.

"Not now Carl" Gabe replied back.

"But there must be something " Carl continued to pry.

"I remember fighting the Romans at Masada" Gabriel finally answered.

"That was in 73 A.D." Carl protested quietly.

"You asked Carl besides if that's true then Gabe is older than me" I finally spoke. I had a bit of a Romanian accent due to my father's side of the family.

"What are we doing here anyway why is it so important we call this Dracula anyway?" Carl questioned to us both.

"Because he's the son of the devil" Gabe began.

"I mean besides that" Carl added.

"If he gets killed anything bitten by him will also die" I finished for Gabriel as we finally came to a stop.

"Welcome to Transylvania" a man with shoulder length white hair mixed with blonde dressed in black greeted us. He was an undertaker and to my displeasure he smelled of death not a smell I liked much. The villagers already had us surrounded. Gabe sighed and dropped his bag of weapons; he turned around ready to face the wrath of the villagers.

"Is it always like this?" Carl inquired referring to Gabe's reputation.

"Pretty much unlike Autumn" I growled at Gabriel to watch it. Unlike him I was well liked by many. I was referred to as "Red Storm" because of my red hair and my desire to protect innocents was as fierce as a fire itself. The sound of heels was heard behind us and the voice of a Romanian woman demanded.

"You three turn around" I did as the woman asked. This woman had to Anna Valerious the Princess of the Gypsies. We were sent here to help her; she was pretty for a mortal. She had jet black curly hair with brown eyes. She wore black pants and knee length boots; she had on a red coat which revealed a white and red patterned shirt with a black corset hugging her middle.

"Let me see your faces" Anna commanded. I obeyed by taking off my hood of my cloak with while Gabriel and Carl didn't.

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers" Anna replied.

"Strangers don't last long here" the undertaker added while he started to measure me.

"Back off undertaker" I said to the human who didn't hesitate to back away.

"Gentlemen, madam you will now be disarmed" Anna said. I immediately put my hand onto the hilt of Silver Fang.

"You can try" Gabriel said to the crowd.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna demanded from the platform she stood on.

"The laws of men mean little to me" I sighed Gabriel was an idiot sometimes.

"Fine, kill them" Anna ordered which excited the crowd.

"We're here to help you" I spoke to the princess who looked to me and answered.

"I don't need any help" Anna said back to me coolly. I noticed something in the distance and I immediately felt evil. I threw off my cloak and strung my bow ready to use it while Gabe said.

"Oh really?" he then took out his gas powered crossbow. Anne ducked just in time as three female winged creatures came flying towards us. From what I have read these were the brides of Dracula. So the rumors were true these vampires had bat like features. In their beast form all three had grey skin that covered their whole bodies including their wings. The crowd went into panic as the three brides flew around as though taunting the villagers. Gabriel began to fire with the crossbow while my arrow followed on the red haired bride. As soon as I got a good visual on her I released the arrow.

The red haired bride screamed in pain as my arrow tore a hole in her right wing. She turned around to see who caused her injury and saw me. She cried out in anger and came flying down towards me. Smirking I decided to give her another gift of pain. I grabbed one of my daggers and I cut her foot at the same time her claws tore at my face. The claws created a good size scratch mark and small bits of my blood splattered onto the earth beneath me. The wound quickly healed and I had to duck because the blonde haired bride tried to grab me. Like with her red haired companion I drew another arrow into my bow and released the arrow this time with a little spark of my lightning. The arrow pierced into the blonde brides left shoulder and she shrieked in pain as her body was surrounded by blue lightning like rings. The black haired bride came to her aid and removed the arrow. The blonde haired vampire then noticed Anna and flew down to her.

The vampiress managed to grab Anna into her talons. Luckily Gabe was there to save her, because he leapt into the air and grabbed Anna's boots. The blonde vampire hissed annoyed as her prey was released from her talons.

 **Verona's POV**

Both Marishka and I flew above the villagers. One of those metal arrows or prongs had pierced my left shoulder.

"Marishka kill the strangers"

"Love to" my winged sister agreed as the two of us ducked down upon the panicked crowd.

 **Autumn's POV**

The blonde vampire was coming my way and I had no choice but to high tail it. I again avoided her sharp talons; I hid behind a barrel to string another arrow into my bow. I saw Anna running to one corner to only turn around and run into the opposite direction. The red haired vampire with her wing now healed flew after her, with the black haired one following. I never seen so much chaos in one place. I got up from my hiding spot and released another arrow this time at the black haired vampire. The arrow hit her side, she screamed and she looked down to see who hurt her. Her eyes saw mine and I expected her to dive down towards me only she didn't she followed the red haired bride who was trying to make another grab at Anna.

The blonde vampiress had tried to attack Gabriel with her talons but he ducked just as the blonde grabbed a cow into her grasp and threw it into a nearby building. Gabe had run out of small arrows and quickly got another container from Carl, he hurriedly put them onto the crossbow before he fired at the red and black haired brides who were after Anna. The two brides dodged the many small arrows and missed Anna because she jumped to hide underneath a wagon. The black haired bride got a human man and bit into his throat before the sun came out. Sunlight didn't hurt me or my father like it did with some vampires, as the rays lit up the village all was quiet. I caught the red haired bride's scent which was coming from the well.

I strung another arrow and cautiously approached the well as did Anna and Gabriel. All of the villagers came out eager to find out what was going on. At Gabriel's nod the three of us came upon the well. Still no show of said red haired vamp. The sun started to go behind the clouds just as Carl said.

"Uh Autumn, Van Helsing"

The red haired vampire suddenly came out of the well and this time she seized me into her talons causing my bow to fall from my grasp. Her grip was strong as she flew in the air carrying me like a hawk would with a fish.

"Do you like to fly little one?" the red haired taunted me before she startled to cackle.

"Oh shut up you're laugh is annoying" I snapped at the red haired vampire as I took out my dagger and cut her foot, she yelped in pain as she released me this time the black haired vampire caught me. Like before I cut her foot as the same time did one of Gabe's arrows pierce her right wing. She screamed and I was released, I landed onto a roof. As I jumped down from the roof the blonde vampire was flying towards Gabriel, he turned around and shot many arrows into her body. The assault caught the blonde off guard and she cried in pain as she crashed into the roof of another building. I felt my hand bleeding and I cursed. Those damn brides ruined my favorite pair of fingerless gloves. I had to get this healed before I could rejoin Gabriel.

I went briefly into a nearby house and pulled off the now ruined glove from my right hand. As my wound healed I suddenly came face to face with the red haired vampire who greeted me upside down.

"Hello again young one" she then crawled down from her upside down position and jumped down to stand in front of me. She reverted to her human form and I had to admit she was pretty. Her hair was the same color of mine only it was curly. Her dress was all pink and it suited her very well.

"You must be Aleera then" I greeted the bride back.

"Indeed I am" Aleera then approached me with a smirk or smile I couldn't tell which. I held my knife out in front of me.

"I wouldn't come any closer unless you want this through you heart" I warned her. Like lightning Aleera grabbed my right wrist. She was just as strong as I was.

"Don't" came another female voice. The black haired bride came out of the shadows and stood next to Aleera. The black haired bride was just as beautiful as her red haired companion only her dress was green.

"What do you mean don't she's with that stranger" Aleera snapped at her companion. The black haired bride suddenly grabbed my wrist from Aleera's grasp and bit into it gently. As quickly as she bit my wrist she released it. The scent of my own blood made my eyes glow their icy blue color.

"Can you not smell it Aleera?" the black haired bride inquired as she licked away my blood away from her lips with her tongue.

"Indeed I can" Aleera said as her eyes turned the same color as mine.

"What are you referring to?" I demanded at the two women.

"You are half vampire aren't you?" the black haired bride asked.

Of course my blood would reveal that.

"Oh this is most interesting the master will enjoy learning of this news" Aleera boasted happily. I was about to reply when the black haired bride suddenly cursed.

"Damn it Marishka is taunting her friend" with that the black haired vampires took flight which caused a hole in the roof. I used that chance to quickly leave Aleera without her noticing. The fact they both knew I was half immortal wasn't good. And most likely later Dracula himself might pay me a visit.

As I got outside the black haired vampire had just tossed a bottle of Holy Water into the well in annoyance.

"Stop your teasing Marishka and finish him!" she then hissed waving her left hand in annoyance before flying away. I then saw the blonde bride in her human form for the first time. She was pretty, but her outfit said otherwise. In my mind it read harlot. She wore see through pants with white and golden trimming at the ends. Her whole stomach was exposed while her top revealed her breasts.

 _Yep definitely a harlot_ I thought into my mind as I joined Gabriel. Marishka suddenly noticed me and her smirk widened even more.

Gabe's crossbow was a good distance away from him, while I saw my bow was closer. Marishka saw me looking at the bow, she smirked even more her eyes turning golden as her fangs lengthened.

"Autumn the church" Carl pointed to small pail of Holy Water. Trusting my gut I ran towards my bow just as Marishka snarled and jumped off of the railing she was on and took her vampire form. Just as I grabbed my bow she attacked me, and I crashed against a building. I cursed as my bow was knocked away from me.  
 _  
Damn blonde_ I growled in my mind as I got up and grabbed my bow again. Marishka had been too busy laughing in victory. But when she noticed I had my bow she gasped and shrieked in anger.

"Here she comes Autumn!" Gabe shouted as I got onto my feet. I grabbed my single arrow that I had used earlier to hurt one of the brides and strung it into my bow. I could hear Marishka's wings coming fast behind me. I dipped my arrow into the Holy Water and quickly turned around just as Marishka was upon me. I released the arrow which hit straight into her heart. She yelped in pain and she fell to the ground. At the same time I heard both the black haired bride and Aleera scream mournfully.

A crash was heard and I turned around to see the two remaining brides of Dracula fly away. I then turned to Marishka whose body was turning to ash; I drew my gun out and fired a few rounds into her. The bullets did their job because once they hit her, her body finally turned to ash and only her skeleton remained. I did the sign of the cross and walked tiredly to the steps of the church. Because of those damned brides attacking, my hair had come undone. As I sat down on the church steps Gabe came up to me.

"Excellent kill" he praised as he patted my head. I only gave him a smirk just as the villagers came out.

"She killed a bride!"

"She killed Marishka!"

"She killed a vampire!"

The villagers were both pleased and angry.

"Isn't that a good thing she killed that bride?" Carl asked stupidly.

"Vampires kill when they need to survive one or two people a month" the undertaker began.

"Now they'll retaliate" I finished as I stood up.

The crowd agreed with my statement.

"So what name good sir and lady do I our carve on your gravestones?" the undertaker asked but Anna answered for him.

"Their names are Autumn Moon and Van Helsing" the crowd murmured in awe.

"The half breed child of Sebastian Moon?!" one of the villagers snapped.

"Hold your tongue!" another village said defending me.

"Your reputation proceeds' you both" Anna said stopping in front of us.

"Next time stay close you're no good to us dead" Gabe said to Anna. She smiled and replied.

"We'll I'll say this for you and Autumn you both have courage" Anna then turned to her fellow villagers.

"Autumn is the first to kill a vampire around here in a hundred years" she then turned to me.

"I'd say that earns you a drink"

"As long if it's not blood I'm fine with that" I replied to the princess. I had enough smell of blood for one day.

 **0.0  
Uh oh!  
** **Aleera and Verona now both know that Autumn is half vampire which will indeed interest Dracula. What will happen in the next chapter stay tuned to find out. Autumn also won't be killing off anymore Canon characters I just liked the thought of her killing Marishka. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Werewolf on the Loose

**Hi guys!  
Thank you so much Remember,alexc1209,Scarlett Empress, and 12345678910 for the kind reviews!  
So Dracula shows up in this chapter and he learns of Autumn's existence. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Dracula's POV**

It wasn't till I woke up from my sleep that I felt that Marishka's life was over. I screamed her name as the ice of my coffin finally broke. Bats surrounded me flying upwards as I levitated onto the floor below me.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" I called to my remaining living brides who were hanging upside down on the ceiling above me. "We never kill more than our fill and less than our share? Can they say the same, did I not stress how important it was to be finished with Anna Valerious before she destroys what we're trying to create?!"

One of the many abilities I had due to being the king of the vampires was having the ability to climb upon things and hang upside down. I had walked up a pillar and headed straight to Aleera and Verona. As I approached my two brides they backed away.

"We lost Marishka" Verona whimpered.

"Those vermin" Aleera agreed.

"There, there my darlings do not worry I shall find another bride" I told them hopefully to calm them down. Only Aleera gasped apparently insulted at my suggestion.

"What? Do we mean so little to you?"

"Have you no heart?" Verona asked placing her clawed hand near her neck.

"No I have no heart, I feel no love!" I then jumped down from the two mourning women my feet landing onto the smooth flooring silently. "Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow! I am hollow and I will live forever"

"Oh my lord" Aleera began.

"It is not so bad" Verona finished. I only chuckled at their answer.

"I am war with the world and every living soul in it, but soon the final battle must begin, I must go and find out who our new visitor is"

"There's another" Aleera suddenly said. I turned my attention to my red haired bride with interest.

"Another?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes another a woman we met face to face with her when we attacked the village she was the one who killed Marishka" Verona answered. I was definitely interested in this news now it wasn't every day a woman trained in the art of killing like Anna Valerious to come to Transylvania.

"What do you know of this human woman?"

"Half" Aleera and Verona said in unison.

"Half?"

"She has the blood of a vampire in her veins"

If I had a heart it would definitely begin to beat in excitement at this news. Dhampir's were rare in the world and were often considered abominations the fact a female was in my territory excited me. Perhaps I could claim this female as my newest bride.

Before I could reply to my brides I noticed the werewolf shadow of my newest servant behind a curtain. I looked to the beast in annoyance.

"We will have to make a little aperitif out of him we are much too close to success to be interrupted now" at those words both Aleera and Verona flew down.

"No!"

"The last experiment was a failure!" Verona agreed.

"Please say you not will try again" Aleera begged.

"My heart could not bear the sorrow if we fail again" Verona added. I roared at them baring my many fangs the two of them backed away in fear. They whined in submission.

 _Damn now I really scared them idiot_ I thought in my head. I held out my hand to them.

"Come do not fear me everyone else fears me" both Aleera and Verona came up to me glad I apologized to them. "Not my brides"

 **Autumn's POV**

Anna's house was really a big castle which stood on the hill overlooking the village.

"So how did you get here?" Anna inquired as we came upon her weapons room.

"The sea" Gabe answered.

"The Adriatic Sea?" Anna asked again interested.

"Yes indeed" I replied I suddenly felt tired and I yawned. Anna noticed that I looked exhausted.

"I thought hybrids didn't need to sleep in daylight" I chuckled at her comment.

"It really depends on what we feel sometimes I sleep the whole day as I do sometimes at night that's the cost having both the blood of a human and a vampire in your veins" I explained to the princess.

"You really are an interesting creature Autumn Moon come I will take you to a room you can rest in" Anna made a follow me gesture with her head which I obeyed. We walked through the many halls of her home until we stopped at a door near what had to be the dining hall. I thanked Anna for her hospility and she nodded before taking her leave. I opened the door to the room and I was amazed by its décor. All along the walls were many artifacts dating to who knows when as were many weapons. The flooring was made out of Rosewood with red carpeting over it. The room other things such as a bed, a few candles on a nightstand next to it along with a lantern that was burning at the moment.

I set my bow and arrows along with Silver Fang, and my daggers on the desk in front of the large bookshelf that contained many books. No doubt the Valerious family had a library in this castle somewhere. I took off my boots before I fell onto the bed and I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was the storm that woke me up and also the desire for human blood. Growling I pulled on my boots and pulled my hair back into its usual style before leaving my room which had darkened while I slept. As soon as I opened my door Gabe ran past me with his gun.

"What's going on?!" I demanded following my friend into the weapons room where the scent of a canine filled my nose. Gabriel called Anna's name at the same time did I see the werewolf. Its eyes turned to both me and Gabe; it noticed the gun in Gabe's hand. On instinct the wolf jumped from its position on the wall and leapt out of the window shattering the glass into many shards. Gabe rushed to Anna and demanded to ask was she okay, but she was too shocked to reply. Gabe growled before he ran to the window. I came upon Anna's side just as Carl showed up.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"

"Werewolf you silly friar" I replied to Carl just as Gabe shut the windows. I turned around and followed after Gabriel it looks like we needed to kill this creature as well. I hurried by my room and grabbed my weapons before following Gabe outside. The village was quiet as we walked the streets; Silver Fang already had its bullets inside it.

"Can you smell the beast Autumn?" Gabe asked.

"Not yet" I replied. I suddenly spun around when I heard something behind us, Gabe had done so too.

Both of our guns were held out ready to use them if we had too. Whoever it was, was gone now. I sighed before I walked ahead of Gabe and leaned against a wall.

"Nice night" I yelped and literally jumped into the air. Gabe caught me into his arms luckily his gun didn't go off mine however did. The sound of the gunshot split the night air and a whole bunch of dogs barked as did the cries of horses clearly angry being woken up. Gabe was spared by being shot.

"Not you again" I growled to the undertaker. I really did not like this human. He had been hiding in an outline for a new coffin. The undertaker chuckled as I got out of Gabe's grasp.

"Isn't it a little late for you to being digging graves human?" I asked the undertaker who got out of the coffin he was hiding in and he began to dig into the earth with his shovel.

"Never too late to dig graves, you never know when you will need a fresh one" Gabe was quick to stop the undertaker from striking me with his shovel.

"Sorry it's just in my nature"

"Bullshit" I growled just as Gabe grabbed me and the two of us went to the earth. The sounds of the undertaker's screams could be heard at the same time you could hear the werewolves. I heard a crash and then a thud.

"Are you alright?" Gabe asked me helping me up.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered my friend. I looked into the grave that the undertaker had been digging and snorted in amusement. The annoying human was dead and he was in the grave already his hands crossed over his heart. His shovel was upside down the blade in the earth with his hat on top of it. I heard growls and saw the werewolf glaring at us. Gabe pointed his gun at it when Anna stopped him.

The gun went off with a bang making me jump; it also spooked the wolf itself. It started to run while Gabe and Anna ran after it. Gabe didn't have the chance to shoot it because it jumped over the village wall.

Gabriel then grabbed Anna by her throat and gently pushed her so her back was against a wall.

"Why?"

"Let her go Gabe!" I said to my stubborn partner but he didn't listen. I growled and used my vampire strength to grasp his wrist and used it to pull his hand away from Anna's throat.

"Did you know that wolf Anna?" I asked the gypsy princess who nodded as she tried to breathe.

"It was my brother who I thought was dead" this didn't seem to surprise me it would explain why she was in shock earlier.

"He's not your brother anymore Anna!" Gabe snapped. This got both me and Anna to look at him.

"You knew all of this time?" I yelled at Gabe. Gabe flinched at the tone in my voice. I could get a little scary when I got angered and I don't get angry often.

"Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?" Anna demanded.

"Before" Anna growled and punched Gabe in the chest.

"And you still tried to kill him!"

"He's going to kill people" I didn't want to hear these two arguing so I decided to quench my thirst. I came upon the grave that held the undertaker and pulled him out of it. He was heavy for a human, my fangs elongated and I sank them into the caretaker's throat. His blood wasn't my type but it would have to do. The last time I fed was almost a week ago. I fed on both humans and animals, human wise I killed those who did wrong doing. Like murderers, and more. Once satisfied I released the undertaker's throat, I pressed one of my fangs against my index finger and then placed my blood over the bite wound. The wound immediately healed before I gently put him back into the grave and did the sign of the cross in silence before returning to Anna and Gabriel who finally stopped arguing.

 **Okay so Velkan is on the loose and now Autumn, Gabe, and Anna have to go and find him!  
I actually like the undertaker and the fact his shovel lands in the snow with his hat on top was hilarious. Sadly he becomes a food source for Autumn at least she's humane enough to heal his wound and put him back into the grave he was tossed in!  
**  
 **Don't forget to review!  
I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Meeting the Count

**Dun,Dun,Dun!  
Autumn finally meets Dracula in this chapter. *snickers*  
I enjoyed writing the dialogue between the two of them!  
Now on with the show or chapter!**

 **Autumn's POV**

Gabriel finally agreed that we would go look for Anna's brother Velkan. The three of us got off of our horses so we could look around for the werewolf.

"Anything Autumn?" Gabe asked as I sniffed the air.

"Not yet" I replied to him.

"For me this is all personal, it's all about family and honor why do you do it this jobs of yours? What do you hope to get out of it?" Anna asked me and Gabriel.

"I do it so I can protect others my mother was murdered by vampires" I said looking to the princess who looked backed at me in shock.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I knew she meant it and I smiled at her.

"I don't know maybe some self-realization" Gabriel also answered Anna's question.

"What have you got out of it so far?" Anna asked at Gabriel.

"Nightmares" Gabe then took something out of a tree branch. It was a piece of fur and it most likely belonged to Anna's brother.

"Werewolves only shed before the first full moon before the curse has completely consumed them" Anna explained.

"Then I suggest we get going because I can smell your brother that way" I made a nodding gesture in front of us. We all quietly snuck our horses into the gates of what seemed to be an abandoned castle, only it wasn't now. In one of the towers light could be seen. Lightning crackled through the sky as we tied up our horses to a nearby wall.

"What is this place?"

"Castle Frankenstein but it should be abandoned I don't understand the man who lived here was killed a year ago, grave robber, amongst other things" Anna explained to us.

"A year ago wasn't that when your father went missing?" Gabe asked Anna.

"Yes he was looking for Dracula he was on his way to the sea, I have never been to the sea I will bet it's beautiful" Anna said.

"One day you will after Dracula is killed" I reassured her as I said this I stopped dead. I felt a huge amount of evil radiating inside the castle.

"Autumn what is it?" Gabe demanded.

"Dracula is here" was all I could answer before I headed towards the entrance of the castle. Gabe protested while he and Anna followed. I stopped inside of what had to be the dining room it was now only covered with spider webs and dust after being empty of life for a year. Anna suddenly grabbed me and the three of us hid behind a pillar as small creatures walked by.

"Dwergi" Anna said.

"Dwergi?" both Gabriel and I asked in unison.

"Dracula's servants industrious but extremely vicious if you have the chance to kill one do it, because they will do worse to you" Anna continued. I smirked killing one wouldn't be a problem. Anna suddenly froze when she heard the servants of Dracula talk amongst themselves.

"They say they're using my brother in some sort of experiment" Anna tried to go after the Dwergi but Gabe grabbed her she turned to him. "My brother is still battling the sickness within him there's still hope"

"Anna" Gabe said as he held the princess tightly. "There is no hope for your brother but we can still protect others by killing Dracula"

Gabe suddenly whined as I slapped his head.

"You forget Dracula has a cure if we obtain it we can save her brother" I said to my friend in annoyance. Anna gave me a thank you look which I returned with a nod. I then went ahead and Gabriel yelled back at me for hitting him. The three of us then walked into a hallway and it was covered by many hanging sacks from the walls.

"You two ever seen these things?" Gabriel asked.

"No, what do you think they are?" Anna added.

"Offspring"

"You're joking" I said out loud.

"I'm not Autumn think about it a man with three gorgeous women for 400 years" Gabe replied.

"It would make sense, vampires are the walking dead so it only makes sense their children are born dead" Anna agreed.

"Well it looks like he wants to bring them to life" I said as I touched wiring above a nearby sack.

"Ladies first" Gabe said which earned him an annoyed look from both Anna and I. Gabriel only sighed before he walked forward.

"Dracula and his brides only kill one or two people to life if he brings these things to life"

"More innocents will die" I finished. I suddenly cursed as electricity lit up the room I was grateful I had my lightning gift or else I would have been fried. When the electricity stopped the sacks began to move. I walked up the sack in front of me as Gabe did the same to another one. I pulled off my fingerless glove from my right hand with my teeth. I had brought extras in case my favorite ones got ruined. I took one of my daggers out and split open the sack in front of me.

"What are you two doing?" Anna asked.

"Seeing what we're up against" both Gabe and I said in unison. I tossed away the slimy contents of the sack as I continued to dig away. Finally I came upon a sleeping young vampire in its beast form. It was hanging upside down and it was cute. I held the younglings head in my hand it's skin was blue. The next thing I knew it woke up which made me back away. Another round of electricity pulsed through the room lighting it up again. At the same time the sacks burst open revealing the newly awakened young vampires. One actually flew over to me and launched itself into my arms. I guess it thought I was its mother or something. The youngling then sank it's fangs into my wrist which actually didn't hurt. It was more a pinch with those tiny fangs.

 **Verona's POV**

I hurried out to the balcony to see my children awakening. Aleera shared the same excitement as me. Dracula joined us and nodded pleased. One of the younglings flew over to me and hovered my outstretched clawed hand. It squeaked at me before it flew away. Dracula held his arms out to us which we responded by hugging him.

"They need to feed teach them how teach them!" Aleera and I both jumped down from the balcony and took our beasts forms. Our children began to follow us just as Dracula cried.

"And beg the devil this time they stay alive!"

 **Autumn's POV**

"Autumn hold still!" Gabe shouted and he shot the youngling that I was holding. The innocent thing burst into slime the contents luckily missed my face. My wrist still bled from where the youngling bit me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snapped at Gabe pissed he killed the baby vampire. But before I could answer Gabe went into the hallway opening that held many of the sacks. I followed Gabriel into the hallway as he began to kill the younglings. I suddenly felt someone watching us; I turned around and looked above me. My heart suddenly began to beat fast. Above us was Dracula and he was what should I say?

Attractive? Hell no! He was breathtaking. He watched as Gabe kill his children one by one.

"I got his attention"

"You only pissed him off!" I said before I high tailed it to find a place to hide. Dracula had leapt off of the balcony and he transformed into his true form. His beast form screamed in anger because of him witnessing his children being killed by Gabe, I thankfully didn't see his true form and had no desire too. I growled when I bumped my head against something. I saw Dracula's shadow on the wall revert back to its human form. And I heard the legendary vampire for the first time speak.

"I can tell a character of a human by the sound of their heartbeat, usually when I approach I can almost dance to the beat, strange that yours is so steady" his voice was pure Romanian. And worse it made my heart beat even faster. I stayed hidden until I felt it was safe enough to come out of hiding. However the next thing I knew my bleeding wrist was grabbed and I was spun around to meet the face to face with Dracula himself. Seeing him up close didn't help much either. His long black hair was pulled back in a golden clasp. He wore earrings in both ears. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue than mine. His lips then went to my blood and I didn't move as his tongue slithered against my skin. He seemed to purr at the taste of my blood which made my skin crawl. Finally the count released my wrist and wiped off the blood from his lips with his cape.

"Interesting blood you have" the vampire king said.

"Should I be flattered or should I be insulted by that comment?" even if he was good looking I wasn't going to let him seduce me like he did most women right away.

"It was a compliment my dear I see my brides were right" He approached me even closer. I snarled baring my fangs at him. My snarl got him to chuckle.

"You remind me of Aleera dear one" he said as he began to circle me.

"Unlike her I don't kill innocents" I replied back.

"What a pity" Dracula then stopped right in front of me again. He eyed my body in a sexual manner and I couldn't help my face turning red.

"Don't eye me like I'm a prize" I warned the count. He was now toying with me and I wasn't in the mood for his games. Suddenly Dracula had a single arm wrapped around my waist.

"It's not every day a woman resists my charms yet alone coming face to face with a Dhampir like you" he teased.

"Don't test me" I snapped at the vampire king and I quickly used my vampire strength to push him away from me. Something got the count to turn around for a second which was all I needed because Gabe suddenly jumped out at the same time Dracula turned. Gabriel wrapped one protective arm around my waist while he used his hand that held the silver stake and pushed it into Dracula's heart. Gabe said

"May he rest in peace" in Latin while Dracula growled as though he were in pain. However my eyes went wide in shock as Dracula smirked and looked at Gabriel in an amused manner.

"Hello Gabriel" Dracula greeted.

"You know him?!" I demanded at Gabe as I pulled away from him. His grasp had loosened when he did the prayer.

"No I don't" Gabe replied back surprised Dracula even knew him. Dracula then removed the silver stake from his chest and tossed it to the ground like it was a toy. The stake made a loud metal clang which made me wince a little; I had good hearing due to being a hybrid.

"Is this your silver stake?" Dracula asked as he looked back up to Gabe and I. "How long has it been three? Four hundred years?" Gabe was still quiet. Dracula then undid the clasp of his cape and it fell to the ground. Underneath the black cape was a black military jacket and it looked good on Dracula.

 _Get a grip Autumn he's your enemy not your lover!_ I thought. _  
_  
"You don't remember do you?" the count then approached Gabe, as he did I hurried to get behind my friend.

"Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" Gabriel finally inquired as he backed away from Dracula with me behind him.

"You are the great "Van Helsing", trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul" Dracula began to say. The vampire had begun to walk alongside us, he took off his gloves and he too tossed them to the ground.

"Protected by Rome herself, but like me hunted by all others"

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you it's no surprise you would know about me and Autumn"

"Yes, but it's so much more than this" Dracula then walked over to us. Gabe got out of his way while I still remained behind his back. Dracula's chuckle made my heart almost do a summersault it was so enchanting.

"We have such history you and I Gabriel"

Dracula then turned around and began to walk forward.

"Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible nightmares? Horrific scenes of ancient's battle's past?"

"Why don't you quit the bullshit you old fool and tell Gabriel how the hell you know him!" I snapped finally having enough of the old vampire's game. I was so annoyed even my lightning started to surround my hands sparkling with blue light. Dracula turned around and looked to me amused.

"I can see why they call you the "Red Storm"

I frowned so Dracula even heard of me too.

"Calm yourself Autumn if you don't your lightning might electrocute me" Gabe said putting a reassuring hand onto my left wrist. At his touch I calmed down and my lightning disappeared.

"That's a pretty name no doubt named after the season" Dracula said which got me to growl at him. Gabe suddenly turned his head and so did I, the two of us heard Velkan yelling in pain most likely he was shifting again.

"So" Dracula began and me and Gabe looked back to him.

"So would you like for me to refresh your memory a little? A few details from your sordid past?"

As Dracula came to us, Gabe took out a silver cross which Dracula grabbed. The cross burst into fire and I was shocked to see it melt in the count's grasp as he growled. So he was immune to pretty much every weapon we had at our disposal. The count had finished growling and the silver cross hit the floor with a clang like the stake did.

"Perhaps that is another conversation for another time" I hated the way he smirked. Or did I?

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Count Vladislaus Dracula" Dracula then bowed his head as though he were being polite. He brought his head back up and continued.

"Born 1422, murdered 1462"

I was grateful for the brides screaming most likely their children were dead or dying. That got the Count to turn around, and Gabe used that chance to grab a spinning razor wheel and high tailed it.

"It looks like your young ones didn't make it" Dracula turned back to me. He smirked at me once more.

"I assure you little dhampir we will meet again"

"I seriously doubt that" I then turned around and ran after Gabe. I leapt off of my feet and jumped up to the roof where Gabriel was with Anna.

"I think we overstayed our welcome" Gabe joked as he shot out a piece of rope from a gun that went right across the river below us and the metal claw locked onto a tree.

"Hope onto my back Autumn you're not that heavy!" Gabe suggested as he put the gun into a metal crevice.

"Don't you dare imply I'm fat!" I said to my partner as I smacked his hat and got onto his back like he said. The three of us turned to see Velkan finally turning to his werewolf form. Gabe quickly put a metal thing onto the rope and as he grabbed Anna I put my arms around his neck. We then began to glide across using the rope wiring until Velkan leapt onto it and then it snapped. I cursed as the three of us went swinging like Tarzan above the river until we made it to the other side. We all crashed into the forest below us the fall landing didn't hurt me but for Anna and Gabe they weren't so lucky.

 **Dracula's POV**

I was kneeling on one of the rooftops of the castle. Verona and Aleera were mourning another failed attempt for our young to stay alive.

"I am sorry Master we try and we try but I fear we are not so smart as Dr. Frankenstein" Igor said as he walked past me.

"Truly" I agreed. "It would appear the good doctor took the key of life to his grave" I then turned to my servant who happened to be Velkan Valerious.

"Hunt them down kill them both leave the Dhampir alive" I said to my servant before he obeyed and jumped off of the roof and disappeared into the night.

"Master did I hear you say Dhampir?" Igor suddenly asked. I smirked and answered him.

"Indeed"

 **XD  
Autumn I think you got Dracula to like you!|  
I maybe crazy but I really like Dracula's kids they're so cute!  
Autumn was pissed when Gabe killed the one she was holding. The next chapter will be posted next week my Dad is coming to visit me and I don't see him often. Besides I think I'm going to see Jurassic World this weekend. Woot!  
Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	5. It Lives!

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Hope you guys had an awesome weekend. For the lack of updating this weekend I did two chapters!  
I also had a good time with my Dad!  
And we did go see Jurassic World and it rocked!  
Anyway in this chapter the Frankenstein monster appears. He's one of my favorite characters besides Dracula, and Van Helsing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Autumn's POV**

By the time Gabe, Anna, and I got out of the forest it was pouring. I was grateful I was half human; if I had been I would have gotten sick. Anna was in the middle of scolding Gabriel about his attempts to kill Dracula.

"A silver stake? A crucifix? What did you think we haven't tried everything before? We have shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart and he still lives!" Anna shoved Gabe hard enough so his back met with wood.

"Do you understand? No one knows how to kill Dracula"

"Well, I could have used that information a little earlier" Gabe said back to the princess.

"Leave her alone Gabriel" I said to my friend as Anna walked a little bit away from us.

"Don't give me that look" the gypsy princess said. While she spoke I noticed where were in some kind of ruins of a structure. By the looks of it, it looked like a windmill but I couldn't be so sure.

"You were right, I'm sorry he's not my brother anymore" I looked to Anna as she said this. She was referring to her brother, and I felt her pain. When I lost my mother it left a huge hole in my heart, so I could understand Anna's grief. I gave a sneeze and I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head while Gabe walked over to Anna. He took off his hat and placed it onto her head. I smirked I knew Gabe was starting to fall for the gypsy princess and who wouldn't she was beautiful.

"Do you have any family Mr. Van Helsing?" Anna asked with a little bit of flirt in her question.

"Not sure I hope to find out someday that's what keeps me going" Gabe answered as he pulled out a bottle of Absinthe. I actually had forgotten I had a bottle on me and I dug around in my travel bag. I pulled out the bottle and quickly uncorked it with and took a swig. Normally I didn't drink alcohol but right now I needed some to calm my nerves down. Anna took Gabriel's bottle and took a sip. When she was finished she handed back the bottle to Gabriel, as he took and was about to take a sip himself the ground beneath us suddenly gave way.

While Gabe and Anna yelped, I cursed and the next thing I knew I landed on my back on soft damp earth. My back hurt a little as I got up. During the fall my bow and arrow bag had fallen off. I saw them next to the muddy pond and hurried over to grab them. I jumped out of my skin when I felt someone touch my hand; I spun around and accidentally punched Gabe in the stomach.

"Sorry Gabe" I apologized to my friend.

"That's fine" Gabe reassured me it seemed my punch didn't hurt him which I was grateful for. I threw off my cloak which was now filthy and I had no desire to wear it anymore. Anna suddenly moaned and as she stood up from where she was, Gabe hurried over to her and covered her mouth.

"There's something down here you two" Gabriel stated. At the mention of that I strung an arrow to my bow just as Anna took her sword out.

"It's carnivorous" Gabe began as we walked forward. Next to the pond was a bible and I picked it up.

"Whatever it is it looks like it appears to be human" I added. Next to the bible was a good sized pile of bones most likely from rodents.

"I'd say he's a size 17, around 360 pounds, nine feet tall, a bad gimp in his right leg and three copper teeth" we had walked a few steps until stopping on a rock like step.

"How the heck do you know he has copper teeth Gabe?"

"Because he's standing right behind you two, move!

I saw movement behind me and I used that chance to push myself and Anna to the ground. A gun shot was heard and I saw Gabe being tossed into the muddy pond in behind him. My eyes went wide as the hood of the mysterious creature came off to reveal a monster. However I felt nothing evil from it, or him. Preferring this creature to an "It" sounded wrong.

"Oh my god the Frankenstein monster!" Anna said before she began to crawl away from both me and the beast.

"Monster who's the monster here?!" the creature snapped, his voice had a bit of an English accent to it. The creature then picked me up into his powerful grasp, since I was the nearest to him.

"I have done nothing wrong and yet you and your kind all wish me dead!"

Gabe had come out of the pond and pushed himself against the creature. I was released from the Frankenstein's monster's grasp. My eyes widened as the beast's skull was opened and inside was an electrical brain, Gabe touched the monster's neck and was zapped by its electricity. The power of the electricity made Gabe get thrown back into the water. The monster put his skull back together before he turned back to me. I immediately stood up and held a hand out letting this creature know I wasn't going to hurt it.

"What is it you want?"

My question got the Frankenstein monster to stop.

"To exist" he answered. The beast suddenly growled as though he were in pain and I saw that Gabe had shot several darts with tranquilizers into the Frankenstein's monsters body. As he fell to the ground Anna quickly got up and held her gun out. As Gabe hurried over to her, I quickly got in front of the wounded creature and held my arms out.

"Autumn we must kill it"

"Wait" Gabe said.

"If you value your lives and the lives of your kind you will kill me" the creature said from behind me.

"You're not going to die, not today" I told the beast looking to him. He looked to me and he was afraid deeply now.

"If Dracula finds me, I am the key to my father's machine, the key to life, life for Dracula's children"

"He already awakened them last night" Gabe explained as he walked past Anna and towards me.

"Two" the Frankenstein monster scoffed.

"And those were from only one bride, from one single birthing, and they died as they did the last time he tried" I put my arms down and bent down to the creature. I pulled out the tranquilizers from his cloak, so he wouldn't feel any more pain.

"Thank you" the beast said. I nodded before the poor creature could continue.

"Only with me can Dracula give his children have everlasting life"

"There's more? More of those things?" Gabe asked he also was bent down only next to me.

"Thousands, thousands more"

"Bloody hell" was all I could say before the creature finally fell out cold. Anna then walked over and she clicked her gun ready to use it, but Gabe stopped her again.

"You two heard what he said"

"My life, our jobs" Gabriel began make a thumb pointing gesture to me; I still remained on the ground with the unconscious Frankenstein monster. "Is to vanquish evil we can sense evil this thing, this man whatever it is evil may have created it, may have left a mark on it"

"But evil does not rule it and therefore we cannot fill it" I finished.

"I can" Anna said but this time I stood up and spoke.

" Not while I'm here, Anna your family has spent 400 years trying to kill Dracula maybe this poor creature" I looked to the beast who had began to snore. "Can help us find a way"

The sound of a werewolf growling got the three of us to turn. Velkan began to make his way out of the cavern, and Anna started shooting rounds at him only to fail.

"Damn it" I said as Velkan escaped.

"Oh my god, he's seen us now they will come for him and neither the two of you or I will be able to stop them"

"If we can get him to Rome, we can protect him there" Gabe said.

"And the how pray tell are we going to get this poor thing to Rome without a bloody ship?" I demanded at Gabe putting my hands to my hips.

"I have an idea"

 **Uh oh!  
Dracula will now know the creature lives.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **I also wanted to thank alec1209 and 12345678910 for the reviews!**  
 **And I also want to thank those for favoriting and following!**  
 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Velkan's Death,Bitten,and Taken

**As promised here is the other chapter and I hope it will keep you guys on the edge of your seats lol!**

 **Dracula's POV**

"My darlings!" I called to Verona and Aleera who opened their eyes and were hanging upside down above me. They had been sleeping after I learned the news from Velkan Valerious.

"What is it Master?" Verona inquired still groggy from being awoken.

"I have good news the creature lives"

"Are you sure?" Aleera asked as she flew down from her spot next to Verona. As I nodded Verona was quick to join Aleera on the ground.

"Where is the beast?"

"It would appear it's with Van Helsing"

"Which also means it's with that half breed" Aleera spat. I turned to the red haired bride and snarled at her baring my many fangs like I did the night before. Aleera backed away in submission while Verona only held her tongue.

"You will not refer to Autumn Moon as such not when her time to becoming a full vampire approaches" I hissed at her.

"How is that possible?" Verona questioned.

"She was born on All Hollow's Eve which means her human half will be dormant for four days" I left out the part that I had discovered when I had tasted Autumn's blood. If my brides knew, well Verona might be more understanding, Aleera would not. She wouldn't hesitate to kill Autumn if she learned.

"When the sun sets tonight the two of you will go after the monster and seize Autumn"

"Like hell I will" Aleera spat before she phased into her true form and took flight leaving me and Verona alone.

"Are you sure Autumn is?" Verona began.

"She is but I doubt even she knows of it yet" was all I could reply.

"Then for your sake I will make sure she is not harmed" I turned to Verona.

"I thank you"

 **Autumn's POV**

At sunrise we headed back to Anna's castle. I had to bathe before we left for Rome and we would do so by horses and carriage. After I bathed I washed my clothes and dried them with my lightning. As I pulled on a black jacket similar to Gabriel's only shorter and made out of leather did I feel it happen.

"No it can't be" I growled as I pulled my hair back into its usual style before looking for Anna. I found the princess in the weapon's room.

"Anna what is today's date?" I asked.

"October 30"

"Crap" I hissed. Tomorrow was my birthday and for four days each year my human half would be dormant. Meaning I would be in full vampire mode. Usually I was fine when I became a full vampire, but I always had to hunt more and right now thankfully I wasn't that thirty for blood. After checking to make sure I had all of my weapons secured I went outside to meet with up with Gabe and Anna. I watched in amusement as Carl reluctantly entered the carriage with Frankenstein. I decided to call the beast that, after he woke up he wasn't pleased he had been chained up.

"Nothing is faster than Transylvanian horses" Anna said to us as she shut the door behind Carl. The plan was to use two carriages one with Carl and Frankenstein with Anna driving it, the other carriage would hold explosives along with silver stakes, Gabe and I would be driving this one.

"I'm faster than they are" I teased Anna who chuckled. It was true I was faster than most animals, well except for the cheetah. Anna clapped me on the shoulder as she did on the arm with Gabe before we parted ways.

"Ready Autumn?" Gabe asked as I sat next to him on the decoy carriage. I flashed him a smirk before he picked up the reins and commanded the horses to run. Anna wasn't lying these horses were indeed fast, which is why I had to hold on tight as they took off. We rode throughout the day, at midday we left the Romania border and entered the Carpathian Mountains. As Gabe continued to press the horses on I couldn't help but admire the forests we passed. The Carpathian Mountain range was beautiful, as the sunset we finally passed the Carpathians and entered Budapest, Hungary. The sun was starting to set in the forest we were in now, suddenly became misty. We were still in a mountain range, when I felt evil following us.

"Sh*t" I said.

"Your language Autumn" Gabriel teased. I turned to him.

"Now is not the time to tease me I can sense the brides following us" I said to my best friend as I turned behind us. So far I didn't see the two remaining brides of Dracula. However Gabe must have sensed the brides as well because he handed me the reins which I took and tied to the rail of the carriage next to me. He got out his crossbow, as I took out Silver Fang. The next thing I knew the black haired bride came out of nowhere and seized me into her talons. I couldn't get a clear shot at the bride so I tossed Silver Fang to Gabe who caught the gun with his left hand.

"Sorry!" I apologized to the black haired bride before I took out a dagger and cut her foot. She yelped in pain and I landed on the back of one of the horses. As I looked up I noticed the horse were running towards a broken bridge.

"Crap" I said before I stood up on the running horse and leapt onto the backs of the horses behind the first running pair. Gabriel had held his hand out and I grabbed onto it just as the same time did Aleera show up. I ducked but Gabe wasn't so lucky. He was thrown off of the front of the carriage and landed between the space of the carriage and the last row of horses. I turned around and saw the brides widening their eyes figuring out the carriage must hold Frankenstein.

"See ya!" I called to them before I jumped from the carriage just as the horses jumped from one part of the bridge to the other. I landed on the right steed just as Gabriel jumped on the back of the other. The carriage broke off once the horses made it to the other side of the bridge safely. The carriage fell off and both the brides went after it. Anna finally came out of the shadows with the real carriage that held Frankenstein just as an explosion was heard. I heard Aleera shriek mournfully, and I knew the black haired bride was dead. I closed my eyes and felt sadness, for some reason I liked the black haired bride perhaps one day I would learn her name.

"Autumn!" Gabe said getting my attention. I opened my eyes and realized Anna was now next to us with her carriage. I was the first to jump onto it, Gabe following.

"Incoming!" I shouted pointing in front of us. Velkan had jumped from the leading pair of horses and the three of us jumped out of the way to avoid getting bitten. Velkan hit one of the lamps which burst into flame setting the top of the carriage on fire. I was hanging by the railing behind the carriage while Gabe and Anna hung onto the sides. The carriage was next to a cliff, it was now or never. I managed to grab the railing with my other hand and I pulled myself back up. I jumped and landed back to the front, Gabe joined me a second later as did Anna. The carriage was safe from the side of the cliff.

"Nice job you two!" I called to Carl and Frankenstein before I took the reins. I then heard a roar knowing it was Velkan.

"Jump!" Gabe shouted to all of us. I released the reins and flung myself off of the coach at the same did Anna. The two of us landed onto the earth as gunshots were heard. I could smell blood just as the horses broke away from the carriage and the carriage itself finally broke apart due to the flames.

 **Next Morning**

"Autumn wake up" Anna said shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see the gypsy princess above me.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I asked as I sat up. My hair had become lose after the jump.

"I don't know and Van Helsing is missing along with Carl and the monster" she explained holding her hand out. I took it and she helped me up. I hissed when I felt my vampire half suddenly wanting to be released. Then it hit me today was my birthday and I wasn't human anymore.

"Don't come near me Anna" I warned the gypsy princess.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"I'm no longer human" I replied to her as I fought back the urge to want to attack her. Anna suddenly took off her glove and pushed the sleeve up from her wrist.

"Take my blood Autumn it will help you calm down"

"Absolutely not!" I snapped.

"Please Autumn I want to do this" I looked to her before I looked to her wrist. I gently took it with my right hand. My eyes glowed as I said to her.

"At some point you're gonna have to stop me" I then sank my fangs into her flesh. Anna brought me into a hug as I drank her blood. I fed for at least five minutes before I finally released her wrist. For the time I wouldn't need to feed.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked her.

"No you didn't besides I couldn't see my friend in pain" Anna said. I smiled at her before she tore off a piece of her jacket to tie around her wound. The two of us then went to look for the others. I stopped when I saw Velkan lying against a rock. Anna noticed him too and she hurried over to him. I heard Velkan's heart slowing and I knew he was at death's door. I walked a good feet away so Anna could have some privacy.

"Autumn" Gabriel said weakly. I turned to see Gabe limping towards me. But before I could say anything Anna rushed over and slammed Gabe against a tree.

"You killed him! You killed him!" she said while crying.

"Now you know why I'm called a murderer" Gabe said weakly. I smelled blood and I looked to Gabe's stomach he had a tear in his shirt. I backed away.

"Holy Sh*t" was all I could say.

"Oh my god you've been bitten" Anna added. At the scent of Gabe's blood I felt the desire to feed again.

"Damn it" I said as I backed away so I wouldn't risk hurting Anna or Gabe.

"Fighting your vampire side isn't going to help you" I turned around to see Aleera.

"F**k off" I snarled at the last remaining bride not in the mood for her games. The next thing I knew I tried to attack her, but she slapped me across the face knocking me out cold.

 **Gabriel's POV**

I suddenly noticed Autumn being lifted into the air.

"Autumn!" I yelled running after her. Anna heard me calling for Autumn and hurried after me just as the red haired bride laughed. I continued to run only to stop at a cliff side. Anna was beside me while I watched the red haired bride carry Autumn towards the town of Budapest.

 **Dracula's POV**

I cursed Gabriel for killing Verona. Aleera was the last one alive, and the fact she wasn't here was worrying me. Worse I feared she may have killed Autumn.

"Master" Igor called as he entered my chamber. I stood up as he carried Autumn over his shoulder.

"Has she been harmed?" I demanded as I walked over to Igor.

"She is fine Master, Aleera informed me she is no longer in her human state"

"Thank you get some rest you will need it for tonight" I said to my servant as I took Autumn's unconscious form into my arms. Igor bowed before he shut the doors to my chamber. I walked Autumn over to the bed and placed her onto it. The bangs of her hair were jet black as were the ends of her hair. Most likely this only happened when she was in her vampire state. For right now it would be best if she would rest, tonight I would mark her as mine.

"Soon you and I will be together forever the other half of my heart" I whispered to Autumn as I kissed her forehead.

 **Huh?  
What does Dracula mean the other half of his heart when he is talking to Autumn? That will be answered in the next chapter. Also as you can tell Aleera can't stand Autumn. I like all of the brides, but Aleera can get on my nerves. Out of the three Verona is my favorite.**

 **"At some point you're gonna have to stop me" is from Moonlight. XD**  
 **That show was awesome and it should have been renewed for a second season boo!**

 **I also hope you guys liked the way this chapter ended. Next one is when Van Helsing and the gang go to the ball.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	7. The Ball&Unexpected Turn of Events

**Hey guys!  
This chapter took me two hours to write and in my opinion well worth the time. So last time Autumn's vampire half was woken up. To make matters worse Gabe gets shot, as is Autumn kidnapped by Aleera. I hope everyone that has been reading this story will enjoy what happens in this chapter.**

 **Gabriel's POV**

It was really important that Autumn was to be rescued. Why Dracula would want her I had no idea. Before we entered Budapest Anna, along with myself, Carl, and Frankenstein gave Velkan a proper funeral. After we paid our respects t we all headed towards Budapest.

"Before Aleera took Autumn, Autumn had to drink from me" Anna explained as we entered the town finally. Frankenstein had his face covered with his hood, and I turned to Anna alarmed that Autumn would feed from her. Then it hit me, of course every year on her birthday Autumn became a full vampire for four days before returning to her Dhampir self.

"She most likely refused to feed from you at first" I said to Anna as we continued to look for Autumn.

"She did but I insisted" Anna said. The last remaining Valerious suddenly got her gun out and we all looked in front of us. The last bride of Dracula appeared out of nowhere and landed with ease on top of a pillar on the bridge. I also grabbed my gun out while the last bride clicked her tongue and waving her left index finger as though she were scolding a child.

"So much trouble to my master, so much trouble?"

"What do you want?" I demanded at the red haired bride. Anna lowered her gun if we killed this vampire now we might not find Autumn.

"The master commands a trade, the monster" the bride looked to Frankenstein who growled disapprovingly. "For the half breed"

"Don't you dare refer to Autumn like that Aleera" Anna snapped at the vampire. Aleera only rolled her eyes in annoyance at Anna's remark.

"Somewhere public lots of people, a place where your master will be less inclined to expose his other side" I suggested. Aleera looked back to me.

"Tonight is All Hallows' Eve here in Budapest there is a wonderful masquerade ball" Aleera then cackled in glee and she spiraled into the air and disappeared over the bridge.

"I can't stand her laugh" Anna said glad Aleera was gone. I winced in pain and Carl noticed this.

"Are you alright?" the friar inquired.

"No" was all I could answer. Frankenstein must have noticed my bite and he pushed me back a good few inches.

"He has been bitten, bitten by a werewolf now you will become that which you have hunted so passionately" I pulled my jacket back over so the bite could be covered.

"I am sorry" I told Frankenstein as I took out my dart tube.

"May the others be as passionate in their hunting of you" as he said this I placed the tube to my lips and breathed into it hard. The dart came out with the tranquilizer and the Frankenstein fell out cold.

 **Later**

"This dress is too tight and I don't like the way it exposes my front" Anna said as she watched Carl and I toss Frankenstein onto the ground. Anna's dress in my opinion was pretty it was red with gold trimming on the front and the on the edges. Her hair was pinned back in a bun with a golden hair piece holding it in place; red gems gleamed on the front. She wore matching earrings as well did she have matching bracelets on her white gloves. The ruffled straps rested on her shoulders.

"Well they won't find him in here" I stated to Anna and Carl as we left the tomb where we put Frankenstein. I shut the doors behind me as Carl said nervously.

"I am sure this is some sort of sin"

Unlike me and Anna, Carl was dressed in a jester outfit with a cape, the hat that proved the point. It was a mix of gold and dark green.

"God will forgive us and we need to save Autumn" I said to the friar as I locked the doors and went over to the stone cross.

"You don't think the hat's a bit much?"

"Carl help me!" I shouted as I had trouble with picking the cross up. Carl turned around and went to the other side and picked it up.

"How many commandments can we break in one day?" Carl began as we set the stone cross in front of the door so it wouldn't budge. "Anyway according to the book you won't turn into a werewolf until the rising of your first full moon, that's two night's from now" the friar continued his explaining as I grabbed my hat along with my mask. Anna put hers on which was gold and had red trimmed on the edges.

"You still will be able to fight Dracula's hold over you until the final stroke of midnight" Carl continued as we began to leave the cemetery. The summer palace was in view as we headed towards the entrance of the cemetery.

"So I have nothing to worry about" I said to reassure Carl.  
"My god you should be terrified" Carl added.

"Thanks" I replied back to Carl sarcastically.

"Sorry we still have 48 hours to find a solution, you sure he can't get out of there?" Carl asked meaning the tomb where Frankenstein snoozed.

"Not without some help from the dead" Anna joked.

 **Dracula's POV**

The ball was going well and I had just finished my dance with a female vampire. I eyed the male that had been dancing with Autumn. The other half of my heart had been taking care of by some other female servants of mine, Aleera at the moment wasn't talking to me. Autumn had been bathed and was now breathtaking in a sapphire blue strapless dress; her red hair was in a bun. She wore sapphire blue earrings that matched with her dress along with a matching necklace. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands. I thanked the male who then brought Autumn to me. She was still under my spell or trance whatever the hell mortals called it. Autumn's mask was silver with blue lined at the edge of it.

As the music began again, my hired opera singer started to sing. Autumn and I bowed before our arms rose in unison. Our dance began with the two of us spinning around a couple of times, on the second turn I came behind Autumn and placed a hand on her waist while the other rested underneath her left arm. We spun around again my hand released her waist so I could hold her right hand as she followed the rest of the female vampires in their part of the dance. As she came back to me I grabbed her waist again this time in a more possessive manner. She growled at the way I pulled her in. I pulled my mask off before I removed hers. Her eyes were still under my trance as I finally pressed my mouth against hers.

 **Autumn's POV**

I had no idea what had been going on until I realized Dracula's lips were on mine. I protested into the kiss by growling. Dracula held amusement in his eyes as he released my lips; he then dipped me beneath him. I looked around to notice I was in some kind of ball or whatever it was surrounded by other vampires.

"I told you we would meet again" Dracula said as he brought me back up to him.

"How the hell did I get here?" I demanded as I continued to follow Dracula's lead. His left hand was wrapped around my waist in a possessive manner, while his right held up my left.

"You really should watch your language Autumn though it actually amuses me" Dracula teased which got my face to turn red.

"Whatever plan you have up your sleeve I won't let you trade me" I said to the vampire king.

"I have no intention of trading you dear one if I know Van Helsing which I do, he is not going to making a trade either" we continued to dance around and I had to admit he was good. When I realized what I was wearing my face even turned a darker shade of red.

"Neither of us has ever settled for half" Dracula dipped me again.  
 **  
Gabriel's POV**

We finally were able to sneak into the ball. Anna, Carl, and I stood on the balcony above the dancing vampires.

"Down there" Anna pointed to where Dracula was bringing Autumn back up from a dip.

 **Autumn's POV**

Dracula had brought me back up from the dip. As he spun me around I growled.

"You make my skin crawl" I hissed as my back met with his chest. I froze and nearly had a heart attack when his lips touched the left side of my neck.

 _Damn it! I wish my body wasn't enjoying this!_ I snapped in my mind.

"This is not all I could do with your skin" Dracula purred before I felt his fangs nip into the area between my throat and shoulder blade. I could smell my blood coming to the surface and I felt Dracula's tongue lap it up like a cat or a dog would with water.

 **Gabriel's POV**

"What the hell is he doing?" Anna asked as we watched Dracula feeding from Autumn's neck.

"I don't know" was all I could answer. I was busy observing the floor I watched an entertainer breath fire, before looking up to see two vampires swing from one side of the room to the other.

"Carl, Anna I need you to do something"

"We're not going to like this are we?" Carl inquired for him and Anna while I smirked.

 **Autumn's POV**

After Dracula finished drinking my blood he healed the bite mark before we continued to dance. We glided across the floor as though we had been practicing this for months. We stopped in front of a mirror, and Dracula dipped me beneath him again. I only saw my reflection the species of vampire's blood that I had allowed me to have such a thing.

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" Dracula teased.

"Sadly no" was my smart ass answer as Dracula pulled me back up.

"I am looking for a new bride Autumn someone strong and beautiful" Dracula explained as he spun us around.

"Me beautiful? Sorry Count but you got the wrong woman to be called that unlike Aleera she's breathtaking" I said. Hey I may not like Aleera much, but she was beautiful. Dracula chuckled and answered.

"Dear one you are beautiful, you just haven't seen it yet"

"Yeah well I would have to disagree and I hate to break it to you Count, but I only claim a mate if he is my true other half"

"Then perhaps it's time you awakened then" he then turned me around again and this time his fangs bit into the same spot like before only this time more tensely. As he fed from my again did I learn what he was talking about.

"No you can't be" was I began to say until Dracula suddenly released me. I fell to the floor as I smelled fire. I turned around to see Dracula's golden cape on aflame. He snarled in anger and he turned around. He grabbed the vampire who accidentally scorched his cape and threw him into the air. At the same time did I see Gabe coming towards me hanging from a rope. My best friend quickly seized me and the two of us swung until we got onto the top of a balcony.

"Gabe!" I said as I threw my arms around him.

"You're safe now Autumn" my friend reassured me as he held me close. However this recue was bittersweet. Because when Dracula bit me something happened, even being separated from the legendary vampire now was killing me.

"Gabriel?" Dracula taunted. I quickly took off my earrings as Gabe released me and went to the balcony as Dracula continued to taunt him. I joined next to Gabe as we watched Dracula suddenly stop and he looked pissed. However a smirk soon replaced his annoyance.

"Oh Gabriel" Dracula said as he looked up to us. "Welcome to my Summer Palace"

I suddenly heard that servant of Dracula's say something to in the Dwergi langauge. Was it Igor?  
I couldn't bloody remember.

"Master! Master! Look Master look!" a female vampire no older than five shouted to Dracula pointing to her right. I looked into the direction and my eyes widened as Igor brought in Frankenstein. Other vampires helped carry Frankenstein since he was tied down with chains and the fact he was heavy I bet.

"You wretched undead! I shall have my revenge! Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; You are nothing but damned bones, and damned souls and will burn in the flames of Hell!"

I turned to Gabe as he closed in his eyes in defeat. I noticed Dracula smirking and he turned to look back at us.

"Now that everything is as it should be ladies and gentlemen I give to you Van Helsing!"

At the mention of this all of the vampires bared there fangs.

"We gotta move" I said to Gabe as I grabbed his hand and high tailed it away from the balcony. The two of us quickly ran into another room and I used my power of telekinesis to slide the wooden lock onto the door in place by the mere thought of it. As we turned around I saw both Anna and Carl. The friar held something and boasted excitedly. The object he held was some kind of amber colored sphere.

"Now I know what it's for? Where are we going?"

"Through that window!" both Gabe and I said. Anna and I grabbed the friar by both arms and all four of us jumped through the window just as a bright light filled the castle. We then crashed into water beneath us. As I came to the surface Gabriel praised to Carl he was a genius. I suddenly turned my head to see Igor with Frankenstein on a boat and following instinct I began to swim after the it. Gabe did as well, however the Dwergi only rowed the boat faster. And to make matters worse a gate was coming down above us. I was the only one who made to the other side of it thanks to my vampire speed.

"Autumn can you get the gate open?" Gabe asked as he banged against it. I focused on my vampire strength and tried to bend the iron but couldn't.

"I will find you; I will get you back and set you free I swear to God!" Gabe shouted at Frankenstein. I turned to see the small boat was approaching a ship and I saw Dracula in his beast form flying into the night as was Aleera. I already felt the pull from the Count, he was calling to me.

"I must save him" Gabe said from the other side of the gate.

"No you can't" Carl said getting me and Gabe to look at him.

"What do you mean Carl?" I demanded from the friar at the same time did Gabe ask why.

"I cabled Rome earlier to apprise them of our situation" Carl began.

"And what did they say?" Gabe and I demanded in unison.

"Even if Dracula gets killed Rome orders for Frankenstein to be destroyed as well" Carl answered.

"That's bullshit! He isn't evil damn it!" I snapped.

"But he isn't human either Autumn" Carl argued nervously.

"Do they know him? Have they spoken who are they to judge!" Gabe yelled.

"They want you and Autumn to destroy him so he can never be used to harm humanity"

"What of me? Did you tell them what I am to become!" Gabe yelled as he grabbed Carl and lifted him out of the water. I backed away from the gate I saw Gabe's eyes glowing yellow like that of a wolves. Anna stopped him, and Carl was tossed back into the water. Gabe looked to me before he looked to Anna and Carl.

"I am sorry it's starting" Gabe apologized.

"And so am I" I said which got the three of them to turn to me.

"Autumn what are you doing?" Gabe demanded as I swam towards the rock next to me .My hair had come undone after landing in the water. I turned to my friends with a sympathetic look.

"Before you saved me Gabe Dracula bit me and when he did I learn something"

"What do you mean, what are you talking about?" Gabe asked.

"Oh my god" Anna began. She was looking to the left side of my throat which I looked to as well. On it was a black eastern dragon mark.

"You're the other half of Dracula's heart his destined mate" Anna said.

"Yes" was all I could reply.

"That can't be Autumn you can't do this!" Gabe protested and I turned to him this time I flashed my fangs.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can do or cannot do Gabriel Van Helsing, as of right now I no longer work for the Vatican"

"Autumn I beg you don't do this" Gabe begged. I turned my head so I wouldn't look at him.

"If Dracula wasn't my mate I wouldn't be doing this the next time we meet we are enemies" I then finally gave in and I felt myself being flashed away. I growled as I landed on Dracula's ship.

"Lady Autumn are you alright?" I turned to see Igor coming to me. He held out his hand which I took.

"I am fine where is my mate and his"

Crap! I forgot about Aleera. Now that I learned Dracula or well I should be saying Vladislaus was my other half, I would not share him with her now that he was mine alone. Usually before finding their true mate or other half both male and female vampires usually had relationships with others. However once their mate is discovered vampires even hybrids like myself became very possessive of their other half.

"The Master and Aleera are out hunting, Lord Dracula also made it clear Aleera is to not approach you or try to harm you come I'm sure you are tired and will want to get out of this dress" Igor said and I followed him below the deck. Igor led me to a room that he said was meant for me, I asked him to bring back some pants. Igor nodded and left to give me some privacy. The room was actually nice despite it being a small size. There was a bed that two people could share, a writing desk, etc. Igor came back with a pair of black pants and a sleeveless white top that had straps that rested on the shoulders. He then left again so I could change.

I quickly tore off the dress from my body and dried myself off with a towel that had been laid on top of the bed. Once I felt dry enough I pulled the top on along with the pants. I was indeed tired but before I could go to sleep I called for one of the Dwergi. I made a nodding gesture at the dress and they hurriedly grabbed it and made their leave. I shut the door behind them before I went to open the porthole. I felt the ship starting to move as I opened it so the night air could fill my room. It had stopped raining and the air felt cool as I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Dracula's POV**

I was the first to return to the ship, Aleera behind me. As I landed onto the deck the red haired bride did as well. When she returned to her human form she gave me a death look before she went to retire to her chambers.

"Did Autumn ever make it to the boat Igor?" I asked coming up to my servant who had been barking orders at the Dwergi in their language.

"She did Master she is in her room, I think tonight's events have tired her"

"I wouldn't doubt it" I said to my loyal servant before I decided to join Autumn. Tonight I wanted to be her side after centuries of waiting for her.

 **Dream**

Autumn's POV

I was running like the wind from the vampires that were chasing me. I was eighteen again and I yelped as I fell to the ground. I turned around afraid as the same three male vampires that murdered my mother were standing above me.

"We finally caught you little half breed" the leader said as he took out a knife.

"No don't!" I begged as he began to cut my dress away which was white.

"Shut her up!" the leader snapped to his followers and the second in command held his hand over my mouth. I could only close my eyes as tears flowed down my face as the rape was about to happen.

 **Reality**

 **Still Autumn's POV**

"Autumn wake up dear one!" I heard someone call to me. I sat up finally awake in reality. Dracula was in front of me and he held my hand.

"You were having a nightmare" my mate said to me. My other half was back in his usual black attire his hair was still tied back up. Dracula then used a powerful hand to pull me into his lap. One arm wrapped itself around my waist while the other was stroking my hair.

"You are safe now" Dracula reassured me. I buried my head against his chest and like the legends say he had no heart beat. But at that moment I didn't care I wanted him to hold me like he was now.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked worried I might have punched him or something as the dream went on.

"No you didn't what was it that made you scream like that?" my mate asked me genuinely concerned.

"It's a nightmare I have every now and then, I'm running away from the three vampires that raped and killed my mother, only this time they always catch me and I'm about to be raped myself, I always wake up before it happens"

"I'm sorry you have to relive such an event such as the death of your mother no doubt you loved her and her you" this got me to remove my head from Dracula's chest.

"You say that as though you had a heart beating within you right now" Dracula took my left hand into his and placed it over where his heart should have been.

"If I had a heart my love it would be beating for you" his lips then went to kiss my hand.

"You say that like you really are in love with me" I turned my head away. My mate put his hand underneath my chin and made me look into his blue orbs.

"I do love you the other half of my heart, or I think the proper term is my mate" I felt my face turn red. I then shyly approached his lips with mine. I never had much experience with such actions with other males. But as my lips touched his in a much needed kiss I trusted my gut. Dracula smirked as our lips touched and he caressed my face as he responded back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds due to me being tired as hell. As I pulled away Dracula growled in displeasure. This earned a smirk to come to my lips. I then pulled myself off from Dracula's lap and lay back down onto the bed.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you for awhile?" Dracula asked as he stood up.

"You don't need to ask such a thing mate" I replied to my other half. Dracula smirked and I watched him pull off his cape along with his boots. He took off his military jacket and now only his black undershirt remained on along with his pants. The bed moved a little bit as he came next to me. I maybe a full vampire right now but even then I still needed to sleep and right now my body demanded it even if it was at night.

"Get some rest my love" Dracula purred next to me. He wrapped his arms around me once more and I felt him kiss my temple.

"I'll see you whenever I wake up Vladislaus" I whispered to my mate before I closed my eyes for sleep to claim me into its grasp.

 **o_o;;;;  
**  
 **Hello, I bet none of you were expecting that to happen. The rest of the story will follow the rest of the movie as well as afterwards. What will happen to Autumn?  
** **Keep reading to find out.  
**  
 **I also wanted to say another thanks to my reviewers alec1209,12345678910, and Lady19Blood you guys rock. Also thanks to those who enjoy the story enough to fav or follow until next time readers!**


	8. Castle Dracula

**Hi fellow readers!  
So last time Gabe along with Anna, and Carl did manage to rescue Autumn. But we all learned that Dracula is Autumn's mate and she willingly turned against Gabriel and the Vatican. In this chapter Gabe and others manage to find their way to Castle Dracula hopefully to not only persuade Autumn to come to her senses but also to thwart Dracual's scheme. What shall happen read to find out!**

 **Autumn's POV**

 **Dracula's Study**

"Don't you ever get dizzy from hanging upside down like this for so long?" I called to my mate who was on the floor reading a book in a chair. Two days had passed since I left Gabe and the others, and I had been spending then learning to adjust Vladislaus's castle. The castle itself was huge and it was beautiful in my mind, it stood in the center of a mountain surrounded by the Carpathians. At midnight tonight I would return to being a Dhampir, however now that my bond was open to Vladislaus's I shared some of his abilities.

For example having the ability to walk upside down wherever I pleased. I was grateful I didn't get the ability to shape shift into a bat like form like he and the brides did. Speaking of brides Aleera had been keeping her distance from me, however I knew it would be a matter of time when she would eventually encounter me.

"At first I did yes but overtime that feeling fades away" my mate joked from below.

The outfit I had on now wasn't a dress, but a pair of black military pants like the ones Vladslaus wore. I course I wore boots the same color as the pants; I wore a dark blue top in the same style like the one I wore on the ship. My hair was pinned back as usual. I dropped down from my hanging position and landed on the floor with ease.

"Gabe will eventually learn of where our home is" I said to Vladislaus as I approached him. My other half shut his book and sighed.

"I wouldn't doubt it love" my mate then stood up and looked to me in an annoyed manner.

"What?" I asked wondering why on earth Vladislaus was frowning at me. Vladislaus walked over to me and took his right hand and undid the clasp that held my hair up.

"Why must you always wear your hair up darling it looks beautiful down" he teased as he brought me into him with a single arm around my waist.

"You try hunting without getting blood in your hair" I taunted him back. Vladislaus's response was only a chuckle before he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"I feel the sun rising soon love I need to rest perhaps you should as well" he suggested. To be honest I was a bit tired.

"I should put sleeping upside down to good use" I said which earned me a quick peck on the mouth from my mate.

 **Gabriel's POV**

After Autumn's departure myself along Anna and Carl went back to Castle Frankenstein to see if we could find a clue to where Dracula's current location was. To our disappointment all the equipment was gone and it didn't help the fact the werewolf curse was starting to take its effect on me. Carl suggested he might know where the door to Castle Dracula was. So then we all returned to Anna's home where Carl gave us a brief history lesson about how Dracula became a vampire and what not. When Carl mentioned a door from which there was no return it hit me. I put the book back into Carl's grasp before hurrying into the weapon's room.

"You said your father spent hours staring at this painting trying to find the lair and I think you were right, quite literally I think this is the door" I explained as Anna and Carl joined me. The painting was a map of all of Transylvania.

"He just didn't know how to open it" I said looking back to Anna.

"There's a Latin inscription on the edge of the painting perhaps it works like the painting in the tower" Carl suggested as he moved away a chair that blocked the last passage of the inscription.

"If this were a door, my father would have opened it long ago" Anna pointed out.

"I can't finish the inscription there's a piece missing" Carl stated looking back to us. Sure enough he was right and then it hit me. I dug around in my coat and took out the missing piece of the painting and showed it to Anna.

"Your father didn't have this" I said to the gypsy princess.

"Where did you get that?" she asked while I gave it to Carl.

"Carl finish it" I ordered the friar handing over the last piece of the painting. Carl took it and placed it where it rightfully belonged. He then finished reading the rest of the inscription in Latin.

"In the name of God, open this door" I said translating the words from Latin to English. As soon as I spoke these words the painting suddenly began to turn silver and soon a mirror looked backed at us.

"A mirror" Carl stated as he was the first to approach it.

"Dracula has no reflection in the mirror" Anna added.

"But why?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe to Dracula it's a not a mirror at all" Carl suggested. I slowly put my hand into the mirror and at my touch the glass not only allowed my hand to pass through, but it also began to turn into ice.

"It's cold and it's snowing" I said to the others before taking my hand back out of the door with snow on it. I then walked around Anna to grab a lit torch.

"See you on the other side"

But before I stepped through Anna placed a hand on top of my chest.

"Be careful" she said to me and I looked to her for a moment. If Autumn was here she would definitely be teasing me. As Anna removed her hand did I place mine back onto the glass door and finally I went through. Going through was brutal because of the cold temperature when I made it to the other side I was standing on a cliff. I heard the mirror letting someone through behind me and out came Anna's hand which I took. She came out with ease and she gaped at the castle in front of us.

"Castle Dracula" was all she could say.

 **Autumn's POV**

I was in deep sleep when I felt something wake me up. At first I thought it was Aleera sneaking up on me, but when I opened my eyes I realized I was alone. I let myself fall to the floor landing with ease before I grabbed my black leather jacket. Vladislaus held onto it after Aleera kidnapped me. My mate was sound asleep in his coffin which had ice covering it. I used another ability of my mate's which was to appear one place to the other. I stopped at a window and I narrowed my eyes to look outside. At first I could only see snow and storm clouds then I saw Gabe, with Anna and Carl.

"F**k" I growled turning around, I would need to warn my mate. However Aleera was in front of me blocking my way.

"I see you still have not marked the master half breed" the red haired bride taunted me.

"What I do with Vladislaus is my business harlot" I hissed back to Aleera. Aleera only laughed before she replied.

"I've been called worse names Autumn" then she tried to hit me. However I easily caught her wrist and I used my strength to push her against the wall. My hand went from her wrist to her throat.

"Now who's the stronger female?" I taunted the last remaining bride.

"You're mother deserved her fate she had no right to mate with a vampire" I snarled at her remark. My fangs elongated and I bit into her throat hard. Other vampires did those often in fights, her wound would heal but it would hurt like hell for awhile. When I had bit her Aleera yelped in pain and I enjoyed giving it to her. The sound of Vladislaus waking up was what made me release Aleera's throat. I wiped away her blood from my lips as she tried to gasp for air.

"My friend is here with Anna and Carl perhaps you want to finish off the last of the Valerious hmm?" I suggested to her arching an eyebrow.

"Your lying there's no way the princess is here"

"I saw her idiot most likely their looking for the cure"

Aleera only looked to me knowing I was right.

"This isn't over half breed when I finish killing the princess I will kill you"

"Only if I dispose of your first perhaps I'm the only one who can satisfy my mate properly now"

Aleera hissed at me before she disappeared.

 **Gabriel's POV**

I had tried to get to Frankenstein through the gate with my strength but I failed.

"There is a cure, Dracula has a cure to remove the curse of the werewolf find it and save yourself!" my friend was trapped inside of a huge block of ice. As he was lifted to the roof I turned to Igor who I had pinned against the wall with a weapon of mine. I approached Igor and grabbed his coat.

"Why is there a cure?!" I demanded.

"Because the only thing that can kill Dracula is a werewolf the painting that's what it meant" Carl explained.

"But Dracula's been using werewolves to do his bidding for centuries" Anna argued.

"Yes but if one ever had the will to turn on him he would need a cure to remove the curse before it bit him" as Carl said this I took Igor off of the weapon and set him back on the ground.

"You're going to take these two and lead them to the antidote" I said to him.

"No I'm not "Igor argued but I simply threw him against another wall to change his mind. "Yes I am"

"Here's the plan, when the bell begins to toll midnight you'll be able to kill Dracula we just need to find the cure and get it to you before the final stroke" Carl suggested. Anna slapped his back.

"Are you insane what kind of plan is that?" she argued. I looked back to Igor and held a silver weapon over him.

"If they even suspect you of misleading them clip off one of his fingers" I handed the weapon to Anna who took it and replied.

"I'll clip off something" she growled.

"The tower is over there that is where it is the other tower was resembled for the laboratory" Igor said pointing to his right. I then released him before turning to Carl and Anna. I took out a silver stake and activated it.

"If I'm not cured by the twelfth stroke of midnight"

"Hell no!" Carl said.

"You must" Carl hesitantly nodded and took the stake before he grabbed Igor.

"I don't like this plan" Anna said looking to me.

"We don't have a choice just don't get killed" I said to her.

"You still don't understand it doesn't matter what happen to me we must save my family" before she tried to leave I grabbed her to face me again.

"If you're late, run like hell" she nodded and tried to leave but I took her back one last time.

"Don't be late" Anna then kissed me wrapping her hands in my hair. I kissed her back and I knew Autumn would be cheering if she saw this. Once our kiss stopped I placed my forehead against hers.

"Now go, go" Anna nodded before she left to follow Carl and Igor.

 **Autumn's POV**

I had a hunch Vladislaus would be in the lab to oversee how everything was going. Sure enough when I entered I saw my mate standing over Frankenstein.

"What are you complaining about this is why you were made to prove that God is not the only one to create life and now you will give that life to my children Up!" he commanded at the Dwergi and the poor creature I wanted to protect was being lifted to the top of the tower. Vladuslaus then realized I had joined him, his eyes noticed the blood on my lips. I must have missed a spot.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Aleera attacked me I took care of her" was all I could answer. I watched as the electricity travel throughout the room.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I carried your child?" I suddenly put my hand on the top of my mouth embarrassed I even suggested such a thing. I had yet to have sex with Vladislaus yet alone mark him as my own.

"We can consider that plan if this one doesn't work" Vladislaus joked as he kissed my hand. I remained quiet knowing soon, Gabe would show up to most likely stop the younglings from being born and worse he would try to kill Vladislaus.

 **XD  
I had to end this chapter in a cliffhanger. Don't worry another chapter follows this one.  
Also thanks again to Lady19Blood and alex1209 for the reviews!  
Till next time!**


	9. Fate Sealed

**I really wanted to finish this last night but I got tired. So I finished it earlier today. This chapter took awhile to write because I had to keep watching the dvd to see what was happening. I hope it was worth it to you guys who have been fatefully reading this story. Never fear though as I mentioned in the last chapter Autumn and Dracula's story doesn't end here. Now on with the show!**

 **Anna's POV**

Igor as promised did lead us to the tower where the cure was. However he tricked me and Carl and locked us in the room with the cure.

"Go ahead grab it" I told Carl.

"You go ahead and grab it if there's one thing I learned you never stick your hand in a viscous material" Carl argued. The two of us were standing in front of the cure looking at it until a hissing sound made us turn around and back away from the cure. It was only Aleera she jumped down from her upside down position.

"Did I scare you?" she asked as I took out my sword.

"Nope" Carl lied.

"Then maybe I should try a little harder" Aleera walked so she was in front of the cure. She cackled at the same time did I push the cure's container onto the floor. When it crashed on the floor Aleera screamed and held her face. Apparently Carl was right about the material being hazardous.

"Viscous material, what did I tell you?!" Carl said going after the cure which rolled to a stop at the wall. As he grabbed it I took a shard that held the liquid that hurt Aleera and I hurried over to the gate and threw the contents against the metal. Carl had dropped the cure due to its temperature being inside the material it was stored in.

"Come on, we've got to get the antidote to Van Helsing!" Carl finally got the cure back into his grasp and I pushed the friar through the now burned gate. Aleera suddenly grabbed me and turned me around.

"You can't go until I say you can go!"

"Carl get the hell out of here!" I shouted to the friar who nodded and turned around to run for it.

"And I'll say you can go when you and the half breed are dead!" Aleera hissed as her face healed. She then threw me forward and I landed onto the floor. When I looked up I saw a torch above me and I scaled the wall and grabbed it before turning around upside down to land back onto the floor. I turned around and held the torch out to Aleera who only cackled and she blew the torch out. She then began to spin like a tornado creating a whirlwind of air. All of the torches went out as she did this, when she stopped she blew into the air which caused the last torch behind me to burn out. Only lightning filled up the room with light and the next thing I knew Aleera was gone.

 **Gabe's POV**

I was glad I was finally able to make to the roof where Frankenstein was being held.

"What are you doing? You must find the cure!" he protested as I lowered him down so I could free him.

"My friends are doing that for me!"

"Friends?"

"Yes you want one? I can't unscrew the bolts this is going to hurt" I warned.

"I am accustomed to pain" Frankenstein said back to me.

"It lets you know you're alive" I then removed the strap that contained Frankenstein off of him. He screamed as it came off, then a bolt of lightning caused me to fall onto my back.

 **Autumn's POV**

The impact from the lighting strike caused me to lose my footing and luckily my mate caught me. Some of the Dwergi weren't so lucky they either got fried or killed.

"It's a good thing you have lightning to control or else you would have been killed one more volt and my young will live" Vladislaus said.

"Not unless he stops you" I said pointing above us. Gabe was trying to free Frankenstein. Vladislaus released me and I backed up as he took his true form. His true form was a bit more intimidating than that of the brides. He screeched and took flight breaking a glass window as he flew through it

 **Gabe's POV**

"You're almost out my friend!" I said to Frankenstein.

"Look out!" He called and I turned to see something huge flying towards me. The next thing I knew was I thrown off of the roof.

 **Frankenstein's POV**

After Van Helsing was thrown down into the room below me I tried to break free but there was still a chain attached to my left shoe. Another bolt of lightning hit me and it pulsed through the lab below us. The impact from the lightning actually broke my foot free and I was thrown off of the roof and was now holding on to the wall. However I slipped due to the rain and was falling towards the waters below. I grabbed multiple cables as I fell down, some slipped through my fingers. However when I grabbed a cable that hung over a bridge did I see Carl being chased by Igor. I looked to the cable to see if I could break it free, luckily the wire did so for me.

I then swung by Carl causing some torches to fall, the cable then stopped between two torches which Carl ducked under. Igor wasn't so lucky he got caught in the middle and he was zapped by lightning. He screamed as he fell over the bridge towards his death. The only thing that was keeping me alive now was the cable being caught under a torch.

 **Anna's POV**

I still wasn't having any luck with finding Aleera in the darkness. She liked toying with me because I heard her annoying cackling once behind me and when I turned around the next thing I knew she back handed me and the torch I had to use for a weapon was thrown from my grasp as I went flying backwards and landed on the ground.

 **Frankenstein's POV**

"Help me!" I called to Carl who stood over me.

"But you're supposed to die!" he said back.

"I want to live!" I called back.

"Alright!" Carl replied.

 **Anna's POV**

Aleera grabbed me by my throat.

"Be happy in the knowledge I shall weep over your dead body" she became her beast form as she said this. Her tongue came out and licked the blood that stained my face.

 **Frankenstein's POV**

"Hold on I'll swing you lose!" Carl yelled as he pushed the torch away. As it fell did I began to swing again. The next thing I knew I was crashing through a glass window and the shrieks of Aleera were heard as I had pushed her away from her prey.

 **Autumn's POV**

"Bloody hell" I growled as I stood back up onto my feet. Lightning lit up my hand as it took the form of my bow and arrows. I saw Gabe limping when my elemental gift faded. Vladislaus then suddenly came out of nowhere and landed next to me returning to his human form.

"You are too late my friend!" Gabe immediately turned around at my mate's voice. "My children live"

Gabe looked to me before he looked back to Dracula again.

"Then the only way to kill them and to free Autumn is to kill you"

"Quite correct though I doubt Autumn will allow you to even get close to me" Vladislaus replied with a smirk. I growled in agreement my fangs elongating. Gabe smirked before he stopped backing up.

"So bet it" he then threw off his jacket. My eyes noticed the clock behind him saying midnight. Immediately I went to the ground as did Gabe. My vampire side was returning so it could be equal with my human side. My fangs still were where they had been as I got back up. The black highlights on my bangs and on the edges of my hair were gone.

"When did he get bitten?" Vladislaus asked looking to me.

"Before Aleera grabbed me back up now!" I got in front of my mate and strung an arrow to my bow. I watched as Gabe transformed into his wolf form. His human self was now completely gone and only a black wolf looked back at me. Vladislaus laughed while I was ready to protect him if I had to. I wasn't going to let Gabe kill my mate.

"We are both part of the same grand game Gabriel but we need not find ourselves on opposite's sides of the board" Vladislaus called to Gabe.

As Gabe roared I had no choice but to duck to avoid getting bitten myself. As I did so Vladislaus returned to his true form and screeched back at Gabe. Gabe flung himself against my mate and their backs met against the cauldron. Vladislaus was the first to throw the two punches. The next thing I knew I fell unconscious for what reason I don't know why.

 **Anna's POV**

When I came to I saw Aleera flying towards me. Frankenstein grabbed the brides' feet and held her back as she tried to attack me.

"Go and help Van Helsing!" Frankenstein shouted as he tossed Aleera like a toy and she was slammed against a wall. I didn't move when the creature turned back to me.

"Now!"

"Thank you" I said to him before I turned around and grabbed a hold of the rope.

"Anna I need a little help!" Carl called to me from where he was on the bridge. Aleera shrieked and she attacked Frankenstein and the two of them began a scuffle. I took the rope into my hands and I swung myself away from the windows into the stormy night. I jumped and went across the air upside down before grabbing onto another rope.

"Throw it to me Carl!" I shouted to him. Carl then tossed the cure into the air and I caught it into my left hand. I held it to me close as I continued to swing I heard Aleera's wings and she knocked me off of the rope causing me to fall, her laughing haunting the night air.

 **Autumn's POV**

As I woke up from being out cold I heard Vladislaus call to Gabe.

"You are being used Gabriel as was I" I stood up and I realized I was next the cauldron. Gabe got onto his feet and growled just as my mate taunted him. "But I escaped so can you!"

Vladislaus then turned around and ran forward returning to his true form. Gabe followed him and grabbed the vampire's talons. Both wolf and vampire were now in the air and I could only watch in horror for the two men I loved deeply fight one another. They both slammed against walls one side to the other, at one point Gabe had pulled Vladislaus's wings which got my mate to shriek in pain. The two of them continued their brawl as usual with yelps and shrieks from crashing against the walls then onto the machinery. Finally the two of them fell to the floor and I had to run for it so I wouldn't be crushed by their weight.

My back collided with the cauldron as Vladislaus stood up on his talons and tried to take flight again. He only got zapped from the electricity from the nearby machine and landed with a thud onto one of the bridges. I heard my mate return to his human form and I quickly stood up and flashed myself so I could be by his side.

"Autumn what are you doing love?!" my mate asked as I helped him up.

"Protecting what's mine" I replied to him. My other half had scratch marks on the left side of his face and the smell of his blood both angered and upset me. I turned to where Gabe was and I threw off my leather jacket. It was my turn to fight him, as Gabriel looked to me and dragged his claws against the wall creating sparks. I replied my snarling back at him with my four sharp fangs while my eyes flashed their icy blue color.

 **Anna's POV**

I manage to pull myself onto the ledge and as I did Aleera found me. She landed in front of me and took her human form. Her eyes glowed their deadly icy blue like Autumn's.

"Anna my love it is your blood that shall keep me beautiful" she began as he walked up towards me. I crawled away from her as she approached.

"What do you think of that?" she asked before she started to cackle like an idiot. Carl tossed me a silver stake which I caught and I pushed it into the last bride's heart. She shrieked as I pierced her heart.

"I think if you're going to kill someone, kill them don't stand there talking about" I answered her pushing the stake deeper into her heart. She looked at me in shock that I finally kept my promise to kill her. She then began to shriek as her body began to take a hold of the stake's effect. Her body began to bloat up before it finally exploded. The silver stake that been inside her heart nearly pierced Carl who was below me.

 **Autumn's POV**

Gabe jumped from the ground and was now in front of us. I pushed Vladislaus off of the bridge and he protested as he landed onto the ground with ease.

"Snap out of it Gabe I don't want to kill you damn it!" I shouted at the black werewolf. He only replied by approaching me and I had no choice but to walk backwards. My bow and arrows had been knocked away from me when I fell unconscious. I had to make a run for it if I didn't want to die. I turned around and tried to jump from the bridge but Gabe's claws suddenly grabbed my throat and I was lifted into the air. Vladislaus shrieked and he took his true form again and took flight.

Gabe only looked to his right where my mate was flying from. He used his other furred hand to swipe at my other half and my mate was hit in the stomach. He was thrown into the air and he landed on another bridge near us. Then Gabe looked back to me ready to finish me off, however he then returned to his human form. His eyes widened when he realized he was choking me and he quickly released my throat letting me go. My best friend then jumped from the bridge as my body met with the surface of the bridge.

"Are you alright love?" Vladislaus asked as he helped me up. He had flashed next to me after Gabe jumped off.

"Yes I think so" I replied as I got back to my feet. Because of his transformation Gabe was completely shirtless as well were his legs bare. The only remainder of his clothing was the torn up jacket which covered his waist. Vladislaus looked out the window as did I; the clouds were blocking the moon which was full. Vladislaus smirked before he looked back down at Gabe.

"Did I mention it was you who murdered me?"

"Holy S**t" was my comment. I never knew it was Gabe who killed my mate before he became a vampire. My profanity use made Vladislaus chuckle.

"It must be such a burden such a curse to be the Left Hand of God" Vladislaus then flashed from next to me and was now in front of Gabe.

"All I want is life, Gabriel, the continuation of my kind and perhaps the return of my ring" Vladislaus held his left hand up and his ring finger was missing. Gabe looked to the ring that he always wore on his right hand. Vladislaus then began to walk towards him once more.

"Don't be afraid Gabriel don't be afraid, I shall give you back your life, your memory"

"Some things are better left forgotten" Gabe then growled in pain as his transformation was happening. He returned to his wolf form and leapt himself towards Vladislaus. However at the same time he did this, did I flash myself off the bridge. I managed to appear before my mate and pushed him out of the way as Gabe's fangs pierced the area between my throat and my shoulder blade.

 **Dracula's POV**

"NOOO!" I screamed in horror as Gabriel's fangs removed themselves from Autumn's throat. Her injury was a good sized one and already blood began to pour out of it. I rushed over to her and took off my military coat.

"You bastard" I hissed at Gabriel who snarled at me. But before he was could attack I saw Anna push something into Gabriel's side. My eyes widened it was the cure for the werewolf curse. Gabriel suddenly looked to Anna and he looked down to see the syringe in his stomach. He took it out and he returned his human form.

 **Gabriel's POV**

When I returned to my human form I grabbed Anna and kissed her. However the gesture was short because I heard Dracula calling to Autumn's name as though he were crying. I turned around and my eyes widened as Dracula held her. Autumn's neck had a huge bite wound most likely from me, she was protecting her mate.

"Jesus no" I said as I hurried over to her side.

"Do not touch her!" Dracula hissed as I tried to hold her hand.

"Will you two knock it off" Autumn growled.

 **Autumn's POV**

Vladislaus had put his military jacket on my skin so he could apply pressure to stop my bleeding. I saw Carl and Frankenstein finally joining Anna's side.

"Can't you do something if this bleeding continues she dies" Gabe asked my mate.

"There is a way but I can't be positive it will save her" Vladislaus replied back to Gabe.

"What way is that?" Anna demanded.

"She must feed from me and seal her half of the mating bond" Vladislaus said. My other half then looked to me.

"Do you have the strength to do that?" he asked. I weakly nodded before Vladislaus slowly sat me up. He undid a few buttons on his shirt before he peeled his collar back exposing the left side of his throat to me. I then grabbed his head gently in a single hand and pulled his throat towards my fangs. They pierced his flesh a second later. This was the first time I had ever drank Vladislaus's blood and it was delicious. The taste was a mixture of rich whine and copper. Immediately I felt my wound starting to close and my side of the mating bond to Vladislaus was finally opened.

"Easy love" Vladislaus said as I finally released my hold on his throat. The next thing I knew darkness claimed me.

 **Dracula's POV**

"Did it work?" Gabriel demanded impatiently.

"Yes it did she will live but the effects from your bite and her claiming me as her other half has taken a toll on her body" I replied to Gabriel as I stood up with Autumn in my arms.

"So what do you suggest we do now Dracula you're still alive" Anna asked and I looked to her. When Autumn took the bite meant for me, I had felt my children die. Killing me would have finished them off however the way they died was two reasons. Firstly Marishka, Verona, and Aleera were all dead, and secondly because I had already marked Autumn as my mate when she got bitten by Gabriel her injury was so great it hurt me physically. At the time she was bitten I actually had fallen to the floor and the pain I felt from her bite was so intense it killed off the rest of my offspring. I turned to Anna to answer her question.

"I have an idea"

 **I'm curious to see what Dracula has to offer. Plus I could not kill off Anna or Dracula I mean come on!  
Anna seriously kicks ass and I kind of felt Dracula was sort of anti-hero like Seto Kaiba from Yugioh. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	10. The Immortal Life

**Hi guys!  
I'm sorry for the late update. Last weekend was really busy for me along with work. During that time I had a brief writers block and you know how they are. But I eventually got over it and here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like. Because more serious stuff happens in the following chapters and it isn't good for our new vampire couple. Now on with the story!**

 **Autumn's POV**

I ran like the wind as I chased my prey. It had been almost two weeks since I last fed on blood of both the human variety and animal. But before I get into detail what was going perhaps I should explain how my life had changed since three months ago.

 **Three Months Earlier**  
 **Still Autumn's POV**

It had been a few days since Gabriel was cured from the curse of the werewolf. The lab that once held all of Vladuslaus's many machines so his children could live were now gone. At the moment I stood next to my mate inside of Valerious Manor. Vlad which was a nickname I decided to call other my half was here to discuss his idea with Anna, Gabe, and Carl. Carl was still very hesitant whenever he was in my beloved's presence. As for Frankenstein Gabe allowed him to live his own life and the creature was very grateful for his newfound freedom. He promised to visit when he could.

Both Anna and Gabriel were still cautious when it came to the infamous vampire who once was feared by the hearts of many. While my other half wore his usual clothing of the black military outfit I did not. I was dressed in the same outfit that I had worn the night I almost died. Instead of pinning my hair back into its usual style it was braided and hung off my left shoulder.

"Aren't you cold love?" Vlad inquired at me while he was looking at the mirror that had led to his home his hands behind his back.

"No" I answered as I came up to stand next to my mate in front of the mirror. The only thing that looked back was me.

"It is very interesting to finally know the entrance to our home was here the whole time" Vladislaus said not looking away from the mirror.

"According to Gabe he had a piece of the scroll that had the last piece of the inscription that opened this thing" I said as pressed a hand onto the smooth and yet cold glass. My eyes widened as my hand went through the mirror, Vlad eyes's also widened at this. When my hand went through I felt the snow on the other side.

"It's still snowing at home" I joked to my mate as I retrieved my hand from the mirror snow now covering it. I brushed the snow off just as the sound of boots filled our ears. Vladislaus and I both turned to see Anna returning to the weapons room along with Gabe and Carl. I snorted as I took in Gabriel's attire it seemed he had endless amounts of the same coat. He had a dark green long sleeved shirt underneath with black pants; he also had a new hat. Anna was still in her outfit that she always wore, Carl as well had on his friars robes. The three of them stopped in front of Vladislaus and I. Anna folded her arms across her chest while Gabe took off his hat and put in on the table next to him. Carl stood behind Gabe due to his fear of having his blood sucked by Vlad.

"I want to know what idea you have Dracula as you can see the only reason you are alive is because Autumn saved you and you are her mate" Anna began her voice cold. Both Vladislaus and I looked to each other before we both turned our heads back to the group in front of us.

"I am offering a truce princess" my mate answered. This got Anna and Gabriel to arch an eyebrow.

"And what truce are you suggesting?" Gabe questioned next.

"The two of us will no longer hunt in this city" I continued. Anna looked to me before I continued.

"Vladislaus of course will need human blood so I will be the one to satisfy that hunger for the both of us"

"I see what you mean you will kill those who have done wrong in this world" Carl said.

"You catch on well friar" Vladislaus complimented Carl who squeaked and hid even more behind Gabe.

"For our exchange of not harming the villagers we only ask for the two of us to live the rest of our immortal lives" Vladislaus said while wrapping a strong arm around my waist causing me to blush.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Anna stated skeptically which I didn't blame her.

"I will persuade the Vatican to let you go Autumn they should understand how important a mating bond is" Gabe added.

I turned to my long time friend and partner.

"They better or they will have to deal with my temper" that got Vlad to chuckle in amusement and I sent him a shut up look.

"Then it's agreed then the two of you can be together as long as you keep your end of the bargain" Anna finally agreed.

"We intend to keep our word" Vladslaus reassured the gypsy princess who flashed my mate a skeptical look. It looked like it would take Anna Valerious a long time to trust Vlad and I didn't blame her after the many years her family suffered at his hand and those of his brides. The mere thought of Aleera got me to hiss even after her death I sometimes swore I could still her annoying laugh.

"What's with the hiss Autumn?" Gabe asked he and the others heard my hiss. I blushed and I quickly shook my head.

"Nothing"

Boy was I a bad liar I bet Vlad was going to tease me later which I was dreading. Don't get me wrong these past few days I enjoyed the attention my mate had been given to me now that his brides were no longer in the picture. His teasing however was torture and not in the bad way. We still haven't bedded one another and at the thought of that made face get even hotter.

 **Present**

 **Still Autumn's POV**

So after our meeting Gabe and I went our separate ways. He promised he would visit me when he could, Anna decided to start a long distance relationship with Gabe which I was pleased to here. I always knew the princess and my partner liked each other after I learned they had kissed one another for the first time in our castle, Gabe was the constant target for my endless teasing. I was hunting in one of the many mountainsides of Carpathians that surrounded the castle at the moment.

As promised Vladislaus and I no longer hunted in Anna's town. The sun was beginning its journey to the rest signaling the ending of day and the start of night. The sky glowed with a beautiful mixture of orange, purple, and blue. I finally caught sight of my prey and I threw myself into the air. I glided in mid air as though I were flying before my body crashed against a middle aged man. This man was a traveler and was almost in his early sixties. My collision got him to fall to the ground and he yelped in pain. He turned around and looked back to me fearfully.

"I beg of you have mercy!" the human male begged as I stood up. His hands gripped onto my boot. I was dressed in a blood red poet shirt with a black vest over it. I wore black pants and boots, my hair was loose for once. I grabbed the man's neck and I easily lifted him into the air with my vampire strength.

"I'm afraid your begging for mercy won't suffice after all the woman you violated" I growled to the human before my fangs pierced his neck. I bit down hard enough into his windpipe and immediately the human's body went limp. My fangs didn't release their hold until this creature's heart stopped beating. Like with monsters I could tell evil in humans. And luckily I found this man he had endless amounts of women he violated, he even murdered some which made him a target for my next meal. I released my bite of my prey a little as I wrapped one arm to support his weight while the other held onto his head. I pulled his head back exposing his neck out to me then I began to feed on his blood.

His blood was alright unlike the last human I killed who turned out to be a murderer as well. Vlad practically had to pry me away from that human because her blood was delicious yes the murderer was female. I fed for a good fifteen minutes before I felt satisfied. I removed my fangs from my victim's throat and licked away the remaining blood from my lips with my tongue. I then flashed myself back home; it was almost time for Vladislaus to wake up. By time I arrived back into the chamber where Vladislaus slept his shrieking filled the room.

"Do you always have to bloody do that?!" I scolded my mate as his brushed off the ice from his jacket. Vladislaus turned to me and an amused smirk came upon his lips. His blue eyes then went to the lifeless human I had next to my feet.

"What did he do?" my other half asked as he approached me his eyes not looking away from his prey.

"Worse than our last one trust me you don't want know" I replied to my mate as I finally let go of the human. Vladislaus suddenly brought me up to him with a single arm wrapped around my waist. Every time we did this I always blushed. Without a word Vlad's face came towards mine and I didn't move. My body shivered with delight as his tongue licked the edges of my lips. I guess I didn't remove all of the blood from my feeding.

"You're cute when you blush Dominta" my mate said as he released me so he could feed.

"Dominta" meant sweetheart in Romanian. I decided to excuse myself so Vladislaus could eat. If I smelled anymore blood of that human I felt like I was going to throw up. I flashed myself to my bedroom or well I should say our bedroom. Sometimes Vladislaus slept in here with me if he wanted to instead of his coffin. The size of the room was just as big as the tower where the lab used to be. The walls were adjourned with many old paintings along with many weapons.

The floors were both bare and rugged. The rugs were dark blue. The bed itself was a canopy bed that had red draping; the sheets were also a darker shade of red while the comforter was black. The pillow cases matched the sheets. I still felt Vladislaus feeding through our mating bond so I used that chance to strip out of my hunting attire. I changed into a light blue nightgown that was floor length.

"Gah I smell like that human" I growled as I sniffed my skin. I decided to flash myself out of the castle and to a nearby lake that was near the lair. Not caring I removed my nightgown and folded it on top of a rock before I entered the water completely nude. The moon was full tonight and it lit up the water with its enchanting glow. The sky itself was breathtaking with its so many stars sparkling like diamonds. After a quick stargazing I began to scrub my body hard away from the smell of blood. I washed my hair as well.

"I was wondering why I didn't sense you in the castle Dominta" Vladislaus's voice teased which caused me to jump out of my skin. I turned around and covered my breats with my hands. My mate was leaning against a tree holding my nightgown in his right hand while a playful smirk rested on his lips.

"I didn't want the smell of that human to stay on me" I replied to Vlad as I turned around embarrassed. This was the first time Vladislaus saw me without clothing and though we were mates I still on instinct wanted to hide my exposed body.

"You don't need to do that Autumn" Vladislaus purred before he suddenly disappeared from the tree. He was now standing at the shore line still holding my nightgown.

"I want that back Soata" I told my other half. "Soata" meant mate in Romanian. Vladislaus only smirked before he tossed the nightgown aside like it was a nuisance and he removed his jacket. Knowing what he was about to do, I quickly flashed out of the water and grabbed my nightgown and flashed back to the bedroom. I quickly pulled the gown back over head just as my body was pushed against the wall.

"You didn't wait long enough for me to undress Dominta" Vladislaus whispered into my ear.

"It's been awhile since I last had sex Vladislaus" I confessed. Vladislaus only snorted in amusement before he replied in a husky voice.

"I know you desire me Autumn you have since you first met me"

Technically he was right when I first locked eyes on Vladislaus I did in fact fantasize having intercourse with him.

"We don't have to continue if you don't want to" Vlad said pulling his face away. I suddenly grabbed the collar of his black undershirt and pulled him in for a much needed kiss. He welcomed the kiss hungrily because his tongue immediately met with mine. The taste from his feeding now fueled my desire for him to make love to me. Our kisses didn't stop as he hoisted me up so my legs could wrap themselves around his waist. For a four hundred year old vampire he was strong. Vladislaus lips left mine which got me to growl in protest as my back and head met with the sheets.

His fangs went to the front of the nightgown where the tops of my breats showed and he bit down hard. I heard ripping and I felt cool air meeting my now partially exposed skin. Vladislaus guided my hands up to where the buttons on his shirt started.

"Go on Dominta" he encouraged and I blushed before I complied. As I undid his shirt I was rewarded with his breathtaking abs. Vladislaus tossed his shirt onto the floor lazily as he quickly removed his boots before coming back upon me. He then began to pull down my nightgown in a teasing manner which was driving me nuts. After my nightgown was discarded was it my turn to return the favor. Soon our clothing was on the floor and the two of us then made love. I never had experienced so much pleasure in my life. I surprised Vladislaus at some point when I felt the desire to be the dominate one. The two of us continued our act of passion until the sun rose.

 **I actually did look up the words "Dominta and "Soata". It took me awhile to figure out nicknames for Dracula and Autumn to call each other besides Autumn calling her mate "Vlad" lol. I hope the end of the chapter pleases all of you. Also if you want to read any other good Dracula/OC stories defintely check out "Ink on a Page" by Remember. I've been reading since it was published and it's really rocks!  
** **Also check out "Dancing into the Night" by Lyn Harkeran that's another good story. There are many other good stories out there involving Dracula and OC's so check them out!  
Also thank you to alec1209 and Madam Silver for reviewing!  
You guys rock!  
Until next time!**


	11. A New Enemy Appears

**Good evening my fellow readers!  
I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway in this chapter a new foe appears and he isn't a nice guy. More like a jerk. Now on with the new chap!**

 **Autumn's POV**

Another month passed since my coupling with Vladislaus. We had intercourse several more times since that night. As a late birthday present Vlad gave me an adult wolf as a companion. The wolf was a male and his fur was pure silver which reminded me of Silver Fang. So I decided to call him Moonwind due to his fur being the color like the moon itself. It was Moonwind who woke me up that one evening and at the time I didn't know a vampire attack had happened in Anna's village. It was near sunset when Moonwind whines got me to open an eye.

"What is it Surata?" I inquired at the anxious wolf who barked and sat down. I wasn't wearing any clothing except for the sheet covering my body, Vladislaus was next to me sound asleep however a second after I woke up he sat up quickly and he hissed dangerously his blue eyes glowing. He was also without clothes the sheet covered the bottom half of his body.

"What is it Soata?" I inquired at my mate now worried at why he had hissed.

"A vampire is in our territory and worse it has killed several humans in Anna's town" at the mention of this the two of us were out of bed. Moonwind watched as Vladislaus and I dressed. I hurriedly pulled on a black poet shirt and a dark blue vest over it along with black pants and boots. I quickly made sure my hair was brushed and I left it loose. I grabbed Silver Fang as well as my daggers and my bow and arrows. After I finished pulling my clothes on Vladislaus took my hand and flashed us into Valerious manner. Anna jumped out of her skin as we appeared next to her she had been reading a book at one of the nearby tables. The princess's eyes narrowed at Vladislaus as she stood up.

"You better have a good explanation this time Dracula" Anna said putting her hands to her hips.

"I assure you Anna that I had nothing to do with the murders here" Anna scoffed like she didn't believe him.

"The villagers are in panic are you suggesting another vampire is in your territory?" she demanded her voice rising.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting" Vlad replied back. Anna still didn't look convinced her eyes suddenly traveled towards my feet and I noticed Moonwind was with us. I looked back to Vladislaus not pleased my wolf was here.

"He demanded to come Dominta" Vlad answered before I could ask anything.

"Have the bodies already been buried?" it was my turn to question this new turn of events. Anna shook her head.

"They were killed an hour ago a family along with children" as Anna said this it was my turn to hiss. Any vampire or beast that murdered children was automatically an enemy in my book.

"Why don't you take us to the bodies Autumn and I might be able to figure out who killed this family" Vlad suggested. Anna was quiet for a second before she nodded and made a follow me gesture with a nod of her hand. Instead of flashing outside at once we followed her out into the late spring night. The sky was cloudless like the night I bathed in the lake. Only no stars shined above us. Anna led us to a house close to the town tavern. The residents of the village were inside for the night most likely so they wouldn't get attacked by this unknown threat. The bodies of the murdered family lay on the ground on pallets with white sheets covering them. Family members gasped as Dracula and I approached.

"Anna why did you bring that monster here?!" a man demanded at the gypsy princess.

"They didn't kill your family sir they are here to find out who did" Anna explained to the middle aged gentlemen who glared daggers at my mate. I gave the man a look that made him back away. I decided to smell the bodies of the children by the outlines underneath the sheets there were two and my scent told me it was a boy and a girl between the ages of ten and eight. I closed my eyes and inhaled the air around me. I opened my eyes a second later alarmed at what I had learned. It wasn't one vampire that killed this family but three. From I could tell it was one of my species and the smell told me it was a male with two females.

"We have a problem Soata" I said to Vladislaus as I stood up.

"It wasn't a vampire who killed this family Anna but three" my mate explained as he stood up from examining the parents. This got the relatives of the deceased to gasp in fear.

"Three why on earth would three vampires want to kill in your territory?" Anna questioned.

"Perhaps an old enemy of mine" Vlad offered. I nodded in agreement I wasn't surprised if my other half had enemies in his four hundred year reign. Before anyone else could talk screams split the night air and this got both me and Vladislaus to snarl. He transformed into his true form and took flight while I took off with my vampire speed. The screams led us to the town square and sure enough two vampires both female had a woman pinned down. I immediately took out Silver Fang and shot the female with the blonde hair.

The silver bullet pierced her heart and at the impact both she and her companion turned around. The female vampire that I shot snarled at me dangerously before she turned to ash. Her companion had fiery red hair like Aleera's and dangerous green eyes. She was dressed in a forest green dress under a long leather trench coat. Her hair was straight like mine.

"How dare you shoot my friend half breed" the red haired female hissed. Vladislaus's shriek suddenly split the night air and my mate was soon on top of the vampire who had insulted me. I heard bones being crushed and I saw that the red haired vampire had been killed. As ash poured at Vladislaus's feet I hurried over to the woman who had been attacked. I helped her up as Vladislaus returned to his human form.

"What happened?" Anna demanded as she and the relatives of the deceased family met up with us.

"Sonja!" the man from before cried. Sonja hurried over to the man and she threw her arms around his neck weeping.

"Which one of you saved my wife?"

"We both did Autumn killed the blonde vampire while I killed the red haired one" Vlad answered.

"Then I thank you both" the man said before he made his leave with his distraught wife.

"So it appears you were right Dracula my apologies if I was quick to blame you" Anna said. Vladislaus looked to the princess and nodded. Moonwind who had followed me into the town square suddenly growled. His lips curled back to reveal his sharp canines, his fur stood up while his ears were bent backwards.

"I suggest you control your wolf" a male voice suggested. The male vampire that I had smelled finally made himself known. He was dressed in a long trench coat as well he wore a long sleeved grey shirt underneath with black pants and shoes. His hair was shoulder length and it was the dark brown like my father's.

"How dare you kill on my territory" Vladislaus hissed making me get behind him. The stranger only curled his lips into an evil smirk.

"I didn't know this territory was claimed until now" the vampire then looked towards us, more importantly to me. His eyes reminded me of someone I once knew but I couldn't put my finger on it who. They were brown like Aleera's had been only they held more cruelty and bloodlust.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Elijah and it is an honor to finally meet the Red Storm at long last" Elijah had started to walk towards Vladislaus. My mate bared his many fangs at the vampire who dared to approach. Elijah only ignored Vladislaus's threat however he did stop walking.

"You look just like your mother Autumn" at the mention of this I suddenly walked around from Vlad.

"How do you know me I never met you before"

Elijah only smiled and laughed his laughter sent shivers up my spine.

"Of course you wouldn't know me after all my foolish brother was stupid enough to mate with a human" at the mention of that another snarl was heard and another male vampire had tried to attack Elijah. My heart almost stopped when I recognized who it was. It was my father!

"Father!" I yelled hurrying over to him. My father was out cold as I held him in my arms but he would be alright. He had on wore a white poet shirt that was now torn up in some places his chest was visible through the tears. He had on matching pants like Elijah and shoes. He wore a dark brown jacket made out of leather. His face had a lot of blood on it and it was also dirty.

"How dare you" I snarled at Elijah who looked back at me in amusement.

"He got when he deserved after all he is a dishonor to the family"

It then hit me. Elijah was my uncle!

My father once told me he had a brother and a sister. His sister along with his parents were supportive about his mate being a human, but apparently Elijah didn't approve.

"You are most certainly Erica's spitting image my dear Autumn"

"Be silent!" my father suddenly shouted he had finally regained consciousness. My uncle looked to father in annoyed manner.

"You will not speak ill of my wife you bastard" my father snapped he was still too weak to stand.

"I can speak however I wish after all I wasn't the one who bedded a whore yet alone a healer" Elijah spat back. Vladislaus appeared in front of my uncle and punched him hard in the mouth. The impact from the punch caused Elijah to fly into the air several feet away before he landed on the ground with a thud. Elijah snapped his head up and his eyes glowed gold.

"Strike me again Dracula or else I will do something you will regret" my uncle threatened as he stood up. His lip was bleeding due to Vladislaus's punch. My uncle's eyes met with mine.

"We will meet again" and with that being said Elijah turned around and took off.

"Who was that?" Anna demanded as she rushed over to me and father.

"My Uncle" was all I could reply. I put one of my father's arms around my shoulder while Anna did the same with the other. The two of us together then helped my father off of the ground

 **Later**

 **Valerious Manor**

We took my father back to Valerious Manor to treat his wounds. Vladislaus suggested he would be the one to tend to my father's injuries and I decided to not argue with my other half. Anna and I sat in the archives room resting after the events of tonight.

"You have your father's eyes" Anna said.

"Everybody says that" I agreed while I stroked Moonwind's head.

"That is a well tamed wolf you have I'm guessing Dracula gave him to you?" Anna inquired curiously.

"Yes he found Moonwind two months ago injured he was kicked out of his pack" Moonwind lay down on the rug as I mentioned this. Vladislaus suddenly appeared between the chair space that Anna and I sat in.

"You're father is asking for you Dominta" my mate said. I nodded and stood up. I flashed myself into the room where my father was. He looked much better after Vlad tended to his injuries. He was in a new shirt along with new pants. He smiled as I approached him and he stood up his arms extended out. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's been a long time my Valoros Copila" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes it has" I agreed.

The two of us continued our embrace for a few more minutes before we broke apart.

"I'm pleased to see you are well" I blushed as Father cupped both sides of my face with his hands.

"Taica you're embarrassing me" I teased my father back who chuckled removing his hands from my face.

"So Elijah is really your brother?" I asked.

"Sadly yes he was wrong about me being a dishonor as I have told you my sister and your grandparents cared for your mother"

"Why is he here in Transylvania Taica?"

Father sighed as he sat himself down on the bed.

"I do not know dear one whatever the reason is cannot be good by the way I was surprised to find out the infamous Count Dracula was your mate"

My face turned red at that comment. Father only chuckled in amusement.

"Do not worry I can see how deeply Vladislaus cares for you daughter"

"I think I was even more shocked when I learned he was my mate to be honest and at the time I didn't like him touching me"

"And now you can't resist him touching you am I right?"

"TAICA!" I scolded my father turning red. My father burst out laughing however he stopped a second later. His eyes narrowed as though he were in deep concentration.

"Father what is it?" I demanded worried he was going to pass out.

 **Back at Castle Dracula**

 **Still Autumn's POV**

The sun started to rise when Vladislaus and I returned home. Anna offered my father to rest at the manor which he happily accepted. Also Anna was going to contact Gabriel because Elijah might have more followers besides those two females.

"You're father is an interesting vampire Dominta I look forward to speaking more with him" my mate said as I took off my clothing. Moonwind was curled up on the floor sound asleep. I pulled on a white floor length nightgown similar to the one Vladislaus destroyed before. Vladislaus was already in bed as I slid in next to him. I felt him wearing pants tonight and to be honest I wasn't in the mood for another mating season. I looked to the left side of Vladislaus's neck and looking back at me was my mark claiming him as mine.

His was the same as mine a black eastern dragon curled up. Vladislaus was in the middle of pulling the drapes to our bed shut when he suddenly froze. I smirked as he finished closing the curtains before he looked at me.

"What's got you so alert Soata?" I teased my other half. Vladislaus didn't answer he only looked at abdomen. He pressed a hand against my flesh.

"Dominata are you pregnant?" Vladislaus finally spoke in shock.

"I am"

It was my father who had heard the faint heart beating within my womb. Well perhaps I should say heart beats.

"I'm carrying twins Soata" this got Vlad to look back at me in shock. Vladislaus then pulled me into his lap and he kissed me. I felt both relief and excitement in his kiss.

"Ow watch your fangs" I growled at my mate during our kiss one of his fangs cut my tongue which got us to stop kissing. Vladislaus only chuckled and he kissed me again this time in a French one. I shivered in delight as his tongue slid over the area where his fangs pierced mine licking the blood away. Once his mouth left mine our foreheads touched.

"Are you alright Soata?" I inquired at my mate.

"I am more than alright Dominta I am happy that you now carry my children within you however there is one more thing I must ask?"

"And what would that be mate of mine?"

Vladislaus removes his forehead from mine and took my left hand into his hands. His tongue slithered across its flesh before he kissed it.

"I ask of you to be my wife Autumn"

"Am I hearing you right mate? Are you proposing to me?" I was shocked.

"Dominta I am not joking I'm deathly serious, the time for me to have a harem is finished"

"Good because I will not share what is mine" I growled. Vladislaus suddenly pushed me down beneath him, both arms on either side of my body.

"I don't intend to share you either Dominta what is your answer?" he asked in a husky voice. I lifted my face up towards his and kissed his lips. Vladislaus kissed me back hungrily his tongue entering my mouth once more. His skillful hand went underneath my nightgown and stroked the bare flesh underneath making me almost lose it.

"Bloody hell Vladislaus" I told my mate after our heated kiss stopped.

"I will continue until you answer Autumn" my mate purred.

"What do you think Soata?" I teased my other half this time with a smirk of my own.

"I think your answer is yes Dominta" Vladislaus replied before he returned to kissing me once more.

 **^^  
Hope that news of Autumn's pregnancy pleases you guys.  
The following words in Romanian mean.  
**  
 **Surata-Friend.  
** **Taica-Father  
** **Valoros Copila-Precious Daughter.**

 **Also thank you to my reviewers Madam Silver,alex1209,and the talented Remember. You guys rock!  
Oh before I go I want to mention I am going to be an Aunt again. I just found out today and I'm excited!  
Also I wanted to thank my anyone who has favorited or followed this story!  
Till next time!**


	12. Offer&Threat

**^^  
Hello my lovely readers!  
I had a minor writers block again but luckily it passed. Now on with the chapter also please feel freet to bash Elijah because lets face it he's a jerk.**

 **Autumn's POV**

Three weeks passed since our encounter with Elijah. Since then Anna's village didn't have any more attacks but eventually more killings would come. After my father was well enough he decided to stay with me and Vladislaus at Castle Dracula. The main reason he left Valerious Manor was because he didn't want his brother to come near me especially the fact I was pregnant. According to both my mate and my father instead of having a nine month human pregnancy this one would be only three. Due to the fact the fact I was half vampire and Vladislaus being a full vampire the fetuses within my womb would grow very fast.

And fast they have grown; I was now close to ending month one and I was showing a little bit. With the pregnancy also mean constant feeding and when I mean feeding I'm referring to human blood. At the moment I was feeding on another human of wrong doing when I heard Vladislaus screech. I only rolled my eyes every time when he woke up he liked to make his presence known. My father was standing next to the lifeless human eying it hungrily, when Vlad shrieked he only chuckled. The two of us were in one of the brides former chambers who it used to belong to I didn't know.

"She's yours" I told my father as I finally released my fangs away from the dead woman's neck. I had no idea what this human did evil wise and frankly I rather not know. Tonight my father was dressed in a green long sleeved shirt; he wore a darker shade of green jacket. He wore black pants and matching shoes. My father's fangs lengthened as he approached his prey, he bent down to where I was and took the deceased human's body from me. He bent the woman's head back so her throat could be exposed his eyes flashed blue before he pierced his fangs into the woman's throat.

"Feeding I see" Vladislaus greeted as he finally found us. I felt my face turn red as my mate eyed the attire I was wearing. I finally gave in to my mate's demands at being more feminine for once so I wore a sleeveless midnight blue dress that resembled Verona's. Verona was the black haired bride that I felt sorrow for at the time of her death. Vladislaus always spoke highly of her which immediately made me like her. Perhaps if she was still alive I would have not minded her company or befriended her.

The dress did not have a collar that Verona wore when she was still alive. The dress had straps that rested on my shoulders, instead of wearing lady shoes I wore my usual black boots, my hair was in a braid.

"You look very beautiful Dominta" Vlad complimented as he came up to me. He wrapped both of his arms around my waist. His face came forward and I blushed as he tongue licked away the blood that remained on my lips after my feeding. After doing that his attention went to the small bump that was clearly visible. He bent down and pressed his lips against it. My father suddenly growled dangerously which got Vladislaus to stand up and got me to look to him.

"Has there been another killing Taica?" I asked.

"Yes" was all my father could reply. His eyes still flashed their icy blue color when my father was angry you don't want to experience his wrath. To be honest I inherited my temper from him, and like me he didn't get angry often.

"How many do you sense Elijah has killed this time Sebastian?" Vladislaus questioned. My father only shook his head.

"I don't know I can only feel his excitement through the killings we must meet back with Anna"

"Indeed we must perhaps Gabriel has arrived" Vladislaus was then gone and returned a second later. As a pre wedding gift Vladislaus had given me a cape similar to his only it was designed for a woman and it was black as well. I pulled the cape around me and fastened it with its iron clasp in the design of a dragon. Once my mate put his cape on I grabbed my father's hand and the three of us flashed to Valerious Manor.

"Thank goodness you came" Anna's voice said with relief. The gypsy princess looked stressed out and I didn't blame her.

"Who and how many did my brother kill this time?" my father asked folding his hands across his chest.

"Three families this time" a familiar voice answered. I turned to see Gabe walking into the armory dressed in all of his infamous glory. I squawked happily at the sight of him and I hurried over and threw my arms around his neck. Gabe chuckled and he pressed a kiss against my forehead in return. The last time I saw Gabe was five months ago. I noticed Carl wasn't with him.

"Where's Carl?" I asked finally releasing myself from my best friend.

"He didn't want to become the next meal for this vampire that's been killing" Gabe's eyes then traveled to father. Gabriel had heard many stories about my father through me and this was the first time the two met face to face.

"It is an honor to finally meet the legendary Van Helsing" Taica said as he strode over to Gabe. He stopped in front of the monster hunter and held his right hand out.

"The honor is all mine Sebastian I can see where Autumn gets her feisty side from" Gabe replied back taking my father's hand and shaking it.

"GABE!" I scolded my former partner. After the introductions we all headed into the village. The villagers were all inside tonight even the living relatives of the deceased families. In the town square ten bodies covered by sheets lay in the late spring grass. I growled when I saw at some children's outlines. I bent over one of the children's bodies and sniffed it.

"Elijah was the only one who murdered these families I still wouldn't doubt he has more followers though" I stated as I stood back up.

"How do you know this vampire Autumn?" Gabe asked.

"He's my brother and her uncle" Father answered. This got Gabe's eyes to widen in shock.

"Why would your own flesh and blood come all the way to Transylvania to kill innocents yet alone kill in a vampire's claimed territory?"

"Because he's a monster" Vladislaus spat angrily. His anger wasn't directed at Gabe but at the mention of Elijah's name. Some vampires could get really territorial which was the case with my mate.

"Now that was rude" a cold voice interrupted the night air. We all turned around at the same time to see my uncle leaning against a nearby house looking amused. His arms were folded across his chest tonight he wore a all black. Elijah's eyes traveled to Gabriel and he hissed.

"So the infamous Van Helsing has finally graced himself in my presence" my uncle spat with venom in his voice.

"He's here to kill you" I stated. My comment got Elijah to look to me his lips curled back in an amused smile.

"Then let him try at the moment my dear niece you and I must speak alone"

Vladislaus was about to protest but my uncle only snapped his fingers and a second later everyone around me was fast asleep.

"How did?" I begun but Elijah only interrupted.

"My gift like yours with lightning and my brother with illusions I can put people and other creatures to sleep even vampires"

He had started to walk forward as he explained his gift. I held Silver Fang out and pointed it directly at his chest.

"Don't come any closer" I threatened.

"You would kill your own flesh and blood dear one?" my uncle taunted as he began to circle me the way Vladislaus did the night he and I met along with Gabe.

"You're no relative of mine you kill innocent humans and you speak ill of my mother" I snapped.  
Elijah didn't say anything instead he stopped at Anna's unconscious form. He bent down and sniffed her.

"Get the f**k away from her!" I growled.

"She's a pretty thing what's interesting she's your friend's other half" Elijah stated as he stood back up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded not once removing Silver Fang away.

"I have a proposition for you Autumn" Elijah finally admitted looking back up to me. I arched an eyebrow curious what on earth he wanted to offer me.

"I will stop my killing on one condition"

"And what condition would that be?"

"You kill Van Helsing"

At his answer my chest suddenly tightened. This bastard wanted me to kill the one man who was the first to not shun me away when I entered the Vatican. It was true when I started to work for the Holy Order the other monks and friars would speak ill of me due to the fact I was sired by a vampire yet alone being a Dhampir. Gabe was the first to befriend me and accept me for who I was. I snarled and I was suddenly holding my uncle by his throat pressing Silver Fang against his heart.

"Consider you're offer rejected you bastard" I hissed.

"I had a feeling you would say that" he stated coldly. He then surprised me by grabbing my hand that held his throat and he was able to use his strength to turn us around so my back now met with the wall.

My uncle now held Silver Fang against my heart this time.

"I really don't want to kill you Autumn after all you still possess the blood of a vampire in your veins"

"If you wanted me dead you would have done so already" I gasped. Silver Fang was pressed even harder against my chest. I saw my uncle was about to pull the trigger and I turned my head away ready for my death. Only nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw Elijah looking to my stomach.

"Well this is most interesting" he then removed Silver Fang away from my chest.

"How long have you been carrying you're children?" he taunted. At the mention of my unborn twins I snarled. I conjured a lightning bolt and I ran at Elijah and I slammed the orb of electricity into his stomach. He screeched in agony as my gift began to work its effect. He dropped Silver Fang and I caught the gun. I then shot a silver bullet at my uncle hopefully it hit his heart.  
"Dominta!" Vladislaus's voice filled the air. I turned and ran into the arms of my mate. Everyone else had finally woken up from Elijah's spell.

"You'll regret shooting me" Elijah's voice had turned to ice. I looked back at my uncle I ended up only shooting him in the shoulder. He was clutching his wound with his right arm to stop the bleeding.

"This isn't over and the next time we meet Autumn you and those half breed children will die" with that my uncle turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

 **Later**

 **Castle Dracula**

"The fact he threatened both you and my children is the end of line" Vladislaus growled.

After my uncle's departure we helped the new undertaker to lay the victims of Elijah's to rest. Gabe would stay with Anna, while father would remain with me and Vlad. At the moment both Vladislaus and I were lying in bed together. Vladislaus's lips then began to kiss at my shoulders I was completely bare with a sheet covering the rest of me. Vladislaus had on pants.

"Sorry Soata but your kisses aren't relaxing me right now" I confessed to my mate turning to him. Vlad only shushed me and he brought my body so it rested against his. While one arm was wrapped my body the other rested on my slight swollen middle.

"Rest now Dominta we all had a rough night" Vladislaus comforted me. I intertwined my left hand with the one that was resting on my stomach.

 **0.0  
Stuff just got real big time. Not only is Elijah pissed but so is Dracula due to the fact Elijah threatened both Autumn and the lives of his unborn children. What will happen next?  
Stay tuned to find out and don't forget to review!  
Thank you alec1209 and Madam Silver for your awesome reviews!**


	13. Kidnapped

**Good evening fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter for you guys!  
And it's a bit intense also introduced is another character. More about Lilith will be explained in the next chapter about why she hates Dracula. Also an old friend returns in this chapter too!  
Enjoy!**

 **Autumn's POV**

Elijah wasn't kidding around after his departure. In the following days his killing spree only worsened and now had to be the time he had to die. The only problem was we had no idea where my uncle was lodging and neither Vladislaus or my father could find him. I was now in my second trimester in a matter of days my stomach grew larger. At the moment I was at Valerious Manor waiting for Gabriel, Father, and Vladislaus to return from another patrolling.

"Here your father wanted you to drink this" Anna said walking up to me. I was in the library with her passing the time. I was in another dress which was a black and it was the same style of the blue one I wore a few days from before.

"Thanks" I said to the gypsy princess as I took the glass of blood from her. Anna sat down next to me on the couch after Elijah's threat she became very protective of me. Now that I was into my second trimester my desire for blood had increased dramatically. Every other day I craved it and so did my unborn children within me. As I licked away the blood from my lips I felt one of the twins kicking me apparently pleased that I had another meal. Anna hesitantly put a hand on my stomach and I turned to her with a smile.

"I always wanted children I just hope one day that wish might happen" the princess said.

"In time you will Surata you're still young and my children will most certainly come to admire you" Anna winced a little as I mentioned this.

"Sorry I hope I didn't offend you" I apologized to her. Anna shook her head and reassured me.

"You are fine it'll just take some getting used to the fact Dracula is no longer my enemy after four hundred years" Anna confessed which got me to nod understanding what she meant. The relationship between Vladislaus and Anna still was a little awkward, but I knew the two of them were slowly starting to respect one another. Moonwind who had been sleeping on the library floor suddenly woke up and growled dangerously as he stood up onto his paws. His ears pinned back against his head.

I immediately grabbed Silver Fang from the table next to me and I stood up at the same time Anna did. I heard the song of her sword coming out of its sheath. The lamps and the fire that had been burning intensely in the fire place suddenly went out. My back met with Anna's as she asked.

"Why do I have the feeling you're uncle is behind this"

"I wouldn't be surprised" I agreed with her.

"Good evening ladies" came an unknown voice. Both Anna and I turned around and pointed our weapons out at a female vampire. This female looked like Verona only her hair was and her eyes glowed a deadly red.

"Who are you?" I demanded at the intruder.

"My name is Lilith and I'm here for the two of you"

Lilith was dressed in the same attire the red haired vampire had been in when Vladislaus killed her. Only she didn't wear a trench coat. Her dress was similar to mine only it was blood red which matched perfectly with her eyes.

"We aren't going anywhere with you demon" Anna spat before she threw a hidden silver knife towards Lilith. Lilith caught the handle and smirked.

"I take it you are Anna Valerious such a shame my sister didn't kill you"

"And who pray tell would your sister be?" I demanded still not releasing my hold on Silver Fang.

"Her name was Verona I am sure she was one of Dracula's consorts" when Lilith mentioned my mates name her tone held hatred. The next thing I knew Lilith held a gun out to us and when she pulled the trigger pepper like spray hit me and Anna in the face.

 **Vladslaus's POV**

I was getting irritated Gabriel, Sebastian and I were not having any luck finding Elijah's lodgings. I landed gently onto the ground outside the entrance of Valerious Manor

"Any luck?" Gabriel inquired as I returned to my human form.

"No" I said feeling defeated. The desire to rip Elijah into shreds was driving me crazy. Sebastian suddenly snarled and without a word he pulled the doors open to the manor and both Gabriel and I followed behind him. Anna and Autumn had been in the library when we left and an angry snarling like I never heard before was heard coming from the entrance. As I entered the library I suddenly snarled as well. Another vampire had been here and it had been a female.

Worse Autumn and Anna were missing and Sebastian held Moonwind in his arms. I sensed the wolf had a broken leg and it was bleeding. I walked over to Sebastian and bent down. I took Moonwind into my arms and quickly focused hard on healing his injured leg.

"What did you two recognize when we came in here?" Gabriel questioned as I put Moonwind onto a soft patch of rug where he could rest. His leg was now healed but it would take awhile until he could walk again.

"My brother has Anna and my daughter my friend" Sebastian answered.

"Damn it" the monster hunter cursed.

"Where do you suppose he would take my mate and Anna?"

Sebastian looked to me and shook his head.

"I don't know" he answered honestly. I myself cursed and I slammed my fist into a table causing it to split in two.

 **Autumn's POV**

I don't know how long I had been asleep but it was Anna who was shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes I immediately felt that my hands and ankles were bound by chains. I looked around and noticed we were in a dungeon.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked looking to Anna.

"For awhile I only woke up an hour ago" Anna answered. She was also bound by chains around her wrists and ankles. The dungeon itself had grey walls, with many chains hanging on them in other cells that were visible through the bars from our cell. The floor was littered with hay at least my uncle had some sense to make us comfortable. My hands were chained above me so my arms were raised; Anna's were bound to the floor.

"I see you have awoken" Lillith's voice greeted. Both Anna and I looked to see the smirking vampiress standing at the entrance to our cell.

"Where are we you demon?" Anna demanded. Lilith only ignored her as she unlocked the door. The door opened with a screech and made a slight bang as it hit the iron bars. Lilith walked over to me and stopped when she was finally next to me. She put the keys first into the shackles that held my wrists before she bent down to undo the ones that held my feet. Once I was freed Lilith violently grabbed my right wrist and pulled me up. Anna tried to stand up but her chains held her back and she fell back to the floor in defeat.

"Pathetic human" Lilith spat as closed the door to the cell and locked it once more. She then pulled me forward leading me to who knows where.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked now starting to get scared.

"My master wishes to see you" was all the vampiress replied. When she pulled me out of the dungeons I took notice I was in some kind of manor similar to Anna's. Only it was smaller but still built in the same design. I felt that my feet were bare as Lilith led us up some stairs. I felt a lot of hatred and anger radiating from this vampire. I just hoped my mate would find me soon before the worst could happen. Finally Lilith came to a stop in front of a set of doors. She pushed them open with her other hand that didn't grasp my wrist and she pushed me inside violently.

"She has a temper doesn't she?" Elijah's voice asked. I looked up to stare hatefully back at my uncle who was sitting in a chair next to a roaring fire in the fireplace. I looked around and noticed I was in a bedroom worse it had to be his. Immediately I turned around and was about to make a break for it when only my back collided with the wall. My uncle held my throat as he stood in front of me.

"Tonight you die dear niece but not before I have some fun" he said cruelly with an evil smirk.

"You're disgusting" I spat back at him knowing full well what he wanted to do with me.

"What's disgusting are those abominations within your womb" my uncle hissed before he slapped me hard across the face. I yelped and fell to the floor from the impact of his slap.

 **Vladislaus's POV**

"We are running out of time damn it!" I yelled in frustration at Sebastian and Gabriel.

"I think I know where Elijah has them" Sebastian suddenly said out loud his blue eyes lighting up with eagerness.

"Where do you suppose he has them?" Gabriel asked as Sebastian opened a book and searched frantically through it until he found what he was looking for.

"He has them at my childhood residence" Autumn's father explained as he threw down the book on the table in front of us. Looking back at us was a map of Transylvania and he pointed to a cliff side like area a good distance away from Anna's village.

"He has to be there no wonder we haven't found him I thought my home had been destroyed apparently it isn't" Sebastian continued. He looked up to me.

"Can you take us there my friend?"

"Do you have the necessary weapons Gabriel?" I inquired looking to the monster hunter.

"Just give me a moment to gather them" Gabe said before he left. Sebastian suddenly put a comforting hand onto my left shoulder and I looked to him.

"We will get Autumn back alive"

"For four hundred years my heart has been hollow and empty even with the company of my brides I wasn't whole, not until I found Autumn"

"I can tell you truly love her despite you're heart no longer beats" Sebastian added.

"She is the other half of my heart the one thing I waited for so long for"

"You will make an excellent father and husband Vladislaus" Sebastian complimented.

"I thank you for your kindness though sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it" I confessed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance and you my friend have that chance after centuries of darkness filling that heart you say is hollow"

"Autumn has got it to rekindle itself"

 **Autumn's POV**

Elijah grabbed my wrist and pulled me up violently. On instinct my fangs elongated and they bit into his arm hard. He was in the same outfit from the last time we met. My response to me biting him was another slap across the face and he was about to push me onto the bed before the doors to the room suddenly broke apart. My uncle spun around ready to kill whoever interrupted his sick fantasy with only a fist punching his face hard.

The punch caused Elijah to be thrown backwards, he landed on the wood work of the bed and the impact made the bed itself to collapse. Standing in the doorway was none other than Frankenstein. My old friend still looked the same from the last time we met. I hurried over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you" I greeted. Frankenstein hugged me back gently.

"I'm glad I found you before that bastard could hurt you or your children" my friend said back to me.

"Good you found her" Anna said as she came into the room behind Frankenstein. As I released myself from him Anna tossed me Silver Fang which I caught with a single hand. She strapped her sword back onto her hip.

"Let's get the hell out of here before Lilith and your uncle wake up" Anna suggested making a thumb pointing gesture behind us.

"Gladly" Frankenstein and I said in unison.

 **HA!  
Take that Elijah that's what you get for being a bastard!  
The next chapter is going to be intense. Please review!  
Thanks alec1209 for reviewing as always.  
Until next time!**


	14. Final Confrontation

**Well fellow readers!  
Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy it!**

 **Autumn's POV**

"How did you find us Frankie?" I asked Frankenstein as the two of us followed behind Anna closely heading towards the stair well.

"To be honest I don't know something just told me to come here perhaps God himself led me to this ruin" Frankenstein replied.

"Well I'm glad you came in the nick of time" Anna added as she looked around the corner.

"It's clear" the gypsy princess reassured and the three of us began to descend down the long flight of stairs in a hurry. As we got nearer to the bottom an angry shriek came from the Elijah's room.

"Ah s**t he's awake we gotta go now!" I exclaimed as I pulled up the skirts of my dress.

"No kidding" both Anna and Frankie agreed following behind me. Just before I made it to the last few steps a flash of red came out of nowhere and Lilithlanded before us.

"You three aren't going anywhere" Lilith said with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Like you're going to stop us you witch" I spat back at the vampiress.

"Don't you dare address me with such a name half breed" Verona's sister snapped. This time I had enough I threw my right fist forward and punch Lilith hard in the jaw. The impact made her go flying backwards and her back collided into the wall behind her creating a hole into the next room.

"I'm so sick of being called a half breed" I growled before I stomped down the last of the stairs. I turned around to look at Frankie and Anna. Both of them had their mouth open in shock. I flashed my two friends a reassuring smile. I saw movement behind Frankie and I pulled out Silver Fang and shot Elijah in his arm. My uncle fell onto the staircase floor growling in pain which Anna and Frankie used that as an advantage to high-tail it away from him. However Lilith regained consciousness because the next thing I knew she had attacked us.

She first grabbed Anna and threw the gypsy princess hard to her left, Frankenstein roared in anger and he tried to grab Lilith. The vampiress only hissed and dodged his attack by simply jumping out of the way. I froze when I felt fangs suddenly pierce themselves into my throat. My uncle had one arm wrapped around waist while the other was held a knife close to my stomach. And worse the knife was silver. I closed my eyes and felt tears beginning to pour down my face. It couldn't end this way it just couldn't. I held my breath as I waited for the knife to enter my flesh that would kill my children.

I heard Vladuslaus's familiar shrieking and this got Elijah's to drop his guard. His fangs released themselves from my throat just as the roof above us broke apart. Frankie used that chance to charge forward and he punched Elijah hard in the stomach. Like with Lilith his punch got my uncle to fly backwards and his back met with a pillar breaking it. As the roof began to give way Frankie grabbed me and sheltered my body from the falling debris.

"Anna! Autumn!" called Gabe's voice.

"Gabe!" I shouted back to my best friend. I caught the scent of not only Vladislaus but my father and Gabe as well. Frankenstein removed himself from over me and he held out a hand to help me up. As I took it I saw Gabe pulling Anna up. He then seized her lips as though he haven't kissed her in a long time. This got me to snort while I saw my father jumping down from the now ruined roof and landing with ease on the flooring. Vladislaus was the last to enter through the roof his talons made clicking noises as he landed onto the flooring. As he returned to his human form I hurried over to him.

"Dominta" my mate said as I threw my arms around his neck. His cap wrapped itself around my body to shield me from the cool night air as he hugged me.

"Did my brother hurt you dear one?" Father asked while Vladislaus began to press light kisses all over my face. I was about to answer when Vladislaus growled.

"He bit her throat" my other half spat out angrily.

"So I could finish her children off" came Elijah's voice. My uncle had regained consciousness from his assault from Frankie.

"Get behind me Dominta" Vlad commanded and I obeyed as I removed myself from out of his cape and stood behind him.

"You want to challenge me?" my uncle taunted my mate. Elijah's shirt was torn up pretty good, his hair was a mess, and blood stained his lips and on other parts of his face.

"First you kill on my territory, second you threaten Autumn, and thirdly you threaten my children" Vladislaus replied venomously.

"At least I'm more human that you" Elijah boasted.

"At least I don't go killing children" Vladislaus then returned to his true form and he hurled himself at Elijah ready to attack but Lilith got in the way. Vladislaus looked at the vampiress in confusion before he ordered.

"Move aside Madam"

"I will not I'm not surprised you don't recognize me" Lilith hissed at my mate. Vladislaus returned to his human form and eyed Lilith closely.

"Have we met Madam?" he inquired narrowing his eyes. Lilith scoffed before she answered.

"I am Verona's younger sister the one you wanted to turn first" she replied coldly. Vlad's blue eyes looked over Lilith's physical features and his eyes widened.

"Verona and I were close and you took that bond away the moment you turned her into a monster she was all I had left after our parents died from the plague!" Lilith then turned her head back to Elijah who smiled warmly at his servant and what appeared to be a lover. I shivered in disgust I wondered if the other two female vampires had been consorts as well. Lilith then turned her focus back on Vlad.

"After Verona's departure Elijah found me and offered me a chance at immortality and I took it and thanks to his guidance I became the powerful creature I am now unlike you tonight you die" Lilith then leapt into the air. The vampiress was on top of my mate before he could shift. Snarling I ran like hell and threw myself onto Lilith's back. My fangs lengthened at last and I sank them hard into her throat. The vampiress shrieked in anger and she back handed me across the face causing me to let go of her throat. I landed on the floor on my back which hurt like hell. However as got back up as quickly as I fell, I stomped over to Lilith who had bitten Vladislaus's throat and this got me to snarl angrily. Only one female could bite Vladislaus like that and it was me.

"Get the f**k off of my mate you bitch!" I yelled as I grabbed the vampiress throat with my left hand. With my vampire strength I turned around Lilith's body and pushed my sapphire hilted dagger into her heart. Elijah protested as I only pushed the dagger deeper into Lilith's heart. Verona'sister looked me in shock. I pulled Lilith's head so my lips could whisper into her.

"Half breeds like myself can just as easily kill"

Lilith's body then suddenly went limp and as her heart stopped I threw her onto the floor. I was about to hurry over to Vladislaus when like lightning I was held by uncle once more. Vladislaus snarled as he stood up and tried to approach but Elijah looked back at him and pressed my knife against my throat.

"Come any closer and she dies" he threatened.

 **Sebastian's POV  
**  
While Elijah held Autumn at knife point I used that chance to quietly sneak around behind him. Dracula was powerless right now and his face was filled with pain as he was completely powerless in helping Autumn.

"Get down onto your knees Dracula then I might perhaps spare your beloved's life" Elijah ordered.

"Don't Soata!" my daughter begged.

"Be quiet Dhampir" my brother ordered my daughter pressing the knife even closer to her skin. I noticed Gabriel was also trying to sneak closer to Elijah but my brother spotted him.

"Back up all of you" he ordered and Gabriel stopped he had a gun hidden ready to use. Anna along with the mysterious monster did as my brother demanded. Dracula then to my horror got onto his knees and he bowed his hand.

"Hmph look at the infamous Count Dracula now you can watch as I have my fun with your precious mate before I dispose of her"

 **Autumn's POV**

"You're the monster" Anna spat at my uncle.

"Don't address me you pathetic human" Elijah snapped at Anna. I felt tears going down my eyes as I saw my mate on his knees in front of me. Elijah then pushed me onto the floor and he was on top of me. I heard Vladislaus snarl however he was completely powerless to help me now.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Elijah sneered above me. Suddenly my father was on top of my father's back and his fangs had pierced his throat like I did with Lilith's before I killed her. As Elijah stood up I used that chance to get away from under my uncle and ran over to Vladislaus. Vladislaus whirled his head up and he quickly was in front of me holding me in his arms. I then heard my father yelp in pain and I watched just as my uncle threw him onto the floor holding his dagger tightly in his right hand. My uncle's foot pressed itself hard against my father's chest.

"Perhaps you should die first so you can join your whore of a wife you know have you always wondered who killed her"

"Three other vampires killed her" I stated to Elijah.

"No they were only playing the part niece" my uncle looked to me.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"It was me who raped her before killing her I simply promised those three fools to have her as a meal"

"You did what?!" my father exclaimed.

"Be quiet you fool" Elijah snapped slapping my father across the face.

"Dominta" Vladislaus suddenly said as he took notice my body was shaking with rage. For eighteen years I always thought those three vampires I killed on that night were responsible for my nightmares and the loss of my mother. And now the real reason she was dead was in front of me about to kill my father.

"Dominta!" Vladislaus protested as I ran like the wind and threw my body hard against Elijah's. My uncle was caught off guard by my assault. When my body touched his my lightning gift began to electrocute his body in rings of blue light. I held this throat as his body reacted to the lightning. His back was against the wall which gave me the advantage. I then pushed another one of sapphire hilted daggers into his heart.

"But how?" my uncle gasped. I grabbed Elijah's hair and pulled it towards me so his ear was next to my lips.

"Never underestimate the power of a Dhampir" I hissed before I sank my fangs into his throat. For a few moments my uncle's heart still beat then it began to slow. And then finally it stopped all together. I pulled out my knife at the same did I release my fangs from throat. It was over finally and I had survived not for the sake of myself but for my children and my mate. As Elijah's body fell to the floor did I hurry over to my father.

"Are you alright Papa?" I asked my father.

"I'm a little bruised but I will make it" my father reassured me with a smile as he slowly sat himself up. I was suddenly scooped into Vladislaus's arms. I buried my head underneath my beloved's chin.

"Let's go home Dominta"

 **A Few Days Later.**

 **Still Autumn's POV**

The fight with Lilith and Elijah left me both physically and mentally tired. So Vladislaus made me stay in bed for two days until I had enough. My father healed from his injures quite quickly which was to be expected from a vampire like himself.

"Damn it I need to go out" I growled to myself as I flung myself out of bed. The sun was beginning to set as I flashed myself out of my room and to the shore line of the lake. I stripped off the nightgown I wore and glided with ease into the glass like water. Tonight was clear like it the moon was once again nearing its full cycle. The stars were shining brilliantly against the black ink like sky. I wasn't here to bathe but to simply enjoy a swim. I heard Vladislaus's shrieking coming from the castle which got me to laugh. By his tone he was annoyed that I wasn't in the castle. It wouldn't be long till he found me and found me he did.

"I thought I specifically told you to rest Dominta" Vladislaus scolded standing at the shoreline with his arms folded across his chest.

"And you know I was getting tired of being cooped up mate of mine you know how I feel about being inside for so many days" I said back to my other half. Vladislaus was about to respond when he noticed the nightgown on the ground he then looked back to me and he smirked evilly.

 _Uh oh_ I thought. I turned around as Vladislaus began to pull off his jacket. The next thing I knew my mate's strong arms turned me around to face him.

"That was quick" I stated the obvious to my mate who snorted in amusement. I felt him still wearing his pants, I looked to the shore where his jacket, boots, and shirt lay. Vladislaus then seized my mouth into his hungrily and I responded back with the same desire. His tongue licked my lips requesting entrance and I obliged. Our tongues danced for a few moments before Vladislaus stopped it. He moved my wet hair away from where my mark was on my throat and he bit into my skin lightly. Satisfied growls escaped my lips as Vladislaus enjoyed a small portion of my blood. Between vampires this action was just as exciting as sex itself but due to the fact I was pregnant it wasn't a good idea for me to bite him. A little of his blood was okay but a lot wasn't the risk. After Vladislaus removed his fangs from my neck I licked my blood away from his lips like he would do with me. Our foreheads then met with one another's.

"I love you Dominata"

"I know you do Vladislaus and I love you just the same" I then pressed another much needed kiss against his lips he happily returned the favor and the two of us ended up making love that night in the lake.

 **Hell YA!  
Take that Elijah!  
I hoped I satisfied you guys with how this chapter went. I want to thank alec1209, Madam Silver, and Guest for the reviews.  
Till next time!**


	15. A New Chapter Begins

**Hi guys!  
I'm sorry for not updating for a week I was on vacation. And I really needed it due to working my butt off. Anyway there is one more chapter after this. Anywho on with the chapter hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Autumn's POV**

Another month passed since the events that nearly claimed the life of myself and my unborn children. I had finally entered the last month of my pregnancy and it would be any day for me to go into labor. A nursery for the twins had already been made closest to my bedroom. There was no way in hell I was going to have the servants raise my children like royalty has done for centuries.

Gabe was still in Transylvania currently staying with Anna. A few weeks after the Elijah fiasco both Vladislaus and I got the surprise of a lifetime. Gabe finally had the guts to propose to Anna which she happily accepted. And speaking of such a wonderful occasion my mate and I decided now was the best time for the two of us to become husband and wife, which was why I was in the middle of pacing like hell in my bedroom because of nerves. I was only in a dark blue robe waiting for my father to come back with something he recommended I wear. Moonwind's golden eyes followed me as I paced back and forth from the bed to the bedroom door and back.

"You're mother did that whenever she was nervous" my father's voice said causing me to finally stop pacing. He was dressed in a white poet's shirt with a black vest over it; he had on black pants and boots. I only snorted in amusement at his comment. Father then turned to the female servants who did most of the cooking, cleaning, and what not in the castle. Papa nodded at the wardrobe near the window and the three servants hurriedly went over to it. One of them opened the doors to the wardrobe while the other two placed something really pretty onto a hanging rack. The three female vampires gave a brief bow to me and my father before they excused themselves.

My eyes widened at what was staring back at me from the wardrobe. It was my mother's wedding dress when I was little I would always sneak into the attic of my home to look at its beauty. The dress had long clear white sleeves that my arms could be visible, the top of the dress stopped just right beneath the shoulders. The rest of the dress was more solid white behind was a long white train.

"Was it still in the attic back home?" I inquired at my father looking to him.

"Yes remember when Vladislaus and I had to go on an errand a few days ago?" I noticed my father was smirking.

"You two went all the way to Virginia!" I protested. It was bad luck for the groom to see his bride's wedding dress. Taica only chuckled as he rested both of his hands onto my shoulders.

"You're mate didn't see the dress my hot headed Copila" I gave a growl as Papa kissed my forehead. The door to the bedroom suddenly opened again and inside came Anna.

"I see you made it safe Anna" I greeted my friend as she walked inside the bedroom. In honor of tonight's union she was wearing the same red dress she had worn to the ball awhile back. Her hair instead of being pinned up was loose. To be honest she looked prettier with her black curls down, she didn't wear the white gloves, nor the loads of jewelry. Anna only smiled and she approached me and gave me a hug which I returned.

"Is that what you're wearing?" the gypsy princess asked finally taking notice of my dress after we broke apart from our embrace.

"Indeed it is it was my mother's" I answered her proudly.

"Let me know when you're ready love" Father said to me before he pressed another kiss onto my forehead before he excused himself.

"How are the little ones?" Anna asked pressing a hand to my enormous stomach.

"They're quiet for now most likely they'll act up later" I joked as I took the dress from the wardrobe and removed it from its hanger. My mother actually wore this when she was heavily pregnant with me when she married my father. Perhaps that was why Papa decided for me to wear it. Getting into the dress wasn't that much of a struggle. I was not wearing a veil since I despised them with a passion.

"You're wearing boots?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing those high heeled shoes that Vladislaus suggested" I replied to her. I did actually started to wear shoes in that design but walking in them was another story. In the first month of my pregnancy for the first few nights at my mate's suggestion I walked around the castle in them. Finally after a bunch of trips I ended scorching the shoes that I was given at the time with my lightning.

"What do you suppose you will be having?" Anna questioned finally dropping the boot question. I placed a hand to my stomach.

"I'm really not sure to be honest with you however my gut says it's a boy and a girl" was my answer.

Anna then began to braid my hair while I called for my father. When he re-entered the bedroom his eyes widened at me in mother's dress.

"You look beautiful" was all he could say as Anna finally finished the braid which not hung off my left shoulder. Moonwind gave a bark in approval before he stood up and jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room like the proud wolf he was. As Papa took my arm into his Anna told me where to flash us. I nodded before I transported us to the location I recognized where Gabe and Vladislaus battled each other. I was glad the room had been cleaned up from the brawl.

Anna got a little dizzy from the flashing and I was quick to catch her before she fell. She thanked me and reassured that she was fine before she walked ahead to where Vladislaus was waiting along with Gabe and who knew else. I let out a curse word in Romanian which got Papa to snort in amusement before we started to walk forward. It wasn't a long walk to where the others were. A big fat grin came upon my lips when I noticed Gabe was in the same outfit he wore on the night of the ball, Carl I was pleased to see have made it. Even Frankie himself was here, I almost burst out laughing at what he was wearing. He had on a similar outfit like Gabe's only it was black and gold combo.

Carl was just his robes which I was grateful for, my attention then went to Vladislaus. I turned red when I realized he was wearing his golden cape from the ball, he lips curled into their usual smile when he finally saw me. My father would be officiating us, Papa finally stopped next to Vladislaus and he held out my right hand to my mate which he took. I pressed a kiss against my father's cheek; he pressed a kiss against my forehead before he finally let me go. As Papa went around me Vladislaus whispered in my ear.

"You look stunning Dominta" he purred.

"Same as you mate of mine" I replied to him before the two of us turned to my father. The ceremony began with the typical wedding opening; my father did some officiating in the past for his friends.

Vladislaus pressed a reassuring kiss on top of my forehead because I was damn nervous that I was shaking. I was grateful we had our hands joined together out in front of us. Finally when the vows were to be exchanged Vladislaus turned to Moonwind who had a chain on top of his head which got me to snicker. The chain was gold and on it was a matching golden band along with another ring. The wedding band had many opals on it in a circle like pattern. In the center of the engagement ring was a turquoise stone with aquamarines surrounding it.

Due to the fact I was pregnant I would wear the chain with the rings on it. Vlad walked behind me and I remained still as he put the cool metal around my neck. After the clasp was secure my mate came back around and took my left wrist and bit into it with his fangs. When vampires got married one last part of the mating bond between the two had to happen and it would result in telepathic communication.

 _I Vladislaus Dragulia take you Autumn Moon to be my wife, for four hundred years my heart was hollow, for centuries I yearned for the love that only the other half of my heart could allow, and finally it has come within you Dominta, with our bond finally complete I vow to be faithful to you and to you alone._

Vladislaus then used his right hand to wipe down the tears that had poured down my cheeks which sort of embarrassed me.

 _Don't be ashamed to cry Dominta_ Vlad said in my mind.

After my tears were wiped away I then took his left wrist into my grasp. I pulled back the sleeve and my fangs quickly lengthened. Like lightning they pierced Vlad's flesh and his blood poured into my mouth and down my throat. Now my part of the bond to him was opened.

 _Soata I never thought you would be the one who fate decided I would share my immortal life with. The moment my eyes met with yours I knew something sparked it however took awhile for that spark to light into a flame. Your heart has indeed been rekindled. I take you to be my husband and I vow to only be yours and yours alone._

I removed my fangs from his wrist as I finished the vow through my thoughts to his. I licked the remainder of Vladislaus's blood from my lips before Gabe handed me a golden ring. On the band were two eastern dragon designs that represented our marks. I blushed like an idiot as I put the ring onto Vlad's left hand. Vladislaus looked to my father who nodded. Like lightning Vlad grabbed me with his left hand and brought me up to him. He wrapped his golden cape around us before his lips hungrily came to mine. Even though there wasn't any clapping or cheering I felt Gabe, Anna, Carl and Frankenstein congratulating us.

 _How does it feel to finally have one woman for once?_ I teased my husband.

 _It feels wonderful Dominta don't tempt me anymore with those naughty thoughts of yours, you and I both know we cannot mate in your current state_ Vladislaus replied back to me. This earned a snort from me through our telepathic bond.

 **A Few Days Later.  
Still Autumn's POV**

"I am sick of being pregnant" I growled as I woke up to the sun setting. I was dressed in a red maternity gown as I stood up. Vladislaus didn't hear my complaining due to his deep sleeping habits. Moonwind was also sound asleep at the foot of the bed. I quickly relieved myself and washed my hands before I walked over to the table that had a goblet of blood.

Right now I really needed it; I greedily grabbed the goblet and began to drink like a thirsty animal deprived of water. However I never finished because I felt something warm sliding down my leg. Alarmed I pulled my nightgown up and I saw blood on my leg.

" _Vlad get up!"_ I yelled to my husband in my mind. Immediately Vladislaus woke up and he sat up in the bed. Like always he was shirtless when he slept beside me.

"What is it Dominta?" he asked.

"I don't know but I think I might be in labor OW!" I suddenly felt what had to be a contraction hit me. Like lightning my husband was out of bed, he quickly pulled on a black shirt over his black pants. My mate took me into his arms bridal style and he set me on the bed. He used a hand to take a sample of blood that had been on my leg.

"You are in labor" he stated calmly after he sniffed the blood. My mate then began to bark orders at the Dwergi. As a basin of hot water and towels and sheets were brought my father hurried into the room. Moonwind had jumped off the bed when Vlad began to order the Dwergi around.

"What's going on?" Papa demanded at Vladislaus.

"I'm in labor Taica" I answered my father.

His eyes went wide and he hurriedly came to my side.

"Where the hell are the midwives Soata?" I demanded at my husband as another contraction hit.

"I will be delivering my children Dominta" was my mate's stern reply. This got me and my father to look at Vladislaus with a serious look.

"You know how to deliver?" Papa inquired.

"When I was younger I would help my mother deliver children she was similar to your wife in the arts of healing" this got me to widen my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this mate?" I asked Vladislaus. My husband walked over to me and he bent down so his lips could kiss mine.

 _I want nothing more than to see you give life to what we created_.

After his answer he hurried back to the front and he pulled up the front of my night gown. So began the long process of labor, Vladislaus would check to see how close I was until I had to start pushing while Papa would put cool rags on my head to wipe away the sweat that was pouring down my face. Finally after what seemed like forever Vladislaus gave the good news.

"Start to push when you feel like you must Dominta" my husband said to me. On the next contraction I began to push. The bedroom was soon filled with my yelling and cries as I pushed hard. I would have to rest every few minutes before I resumed the painful task of giving birth. Finally the cries of the first child filled the room. Father hurried over to take the child from my husband to clean the infant along with the other important things that had to been done after a child was born.

I then shrieked even more as I pushed again to deliver the second infant. A few minutes the other baby was out of me. Vladislaus this time took the infant while my body began its healing process.

"What are they?" I asked my father and husband as I pulled my now ruined nightgown back down.

"A boy and a girl Dominta" Vlad said happily.

 **An Hour Later**

"YEOW! That hurts!" I protested as my daughter greedily began to nurse from my breast.

"She's hungry love" Vladislaus teased as he held our son he had already been fed; he was sound asleep in his father's arms. I rolled my eyes as I focused my attention back to my daughter.

"Do you have a name for our children?" Vladislaus asked me. I looked to him once more.

"You don't want to name them?"

"I will name our next child for now you should name our little ones after all of the hell you went through with Elijah" my husband said to me as he pressed a kiss against my forehead. I looked to my son and immediately knew what to call him.

"Sebastian after my father and for her" I said returning my attention back to our daughter who finally was satisfied from her meal. "Her name will be Catalina"

"Beautiful names for two beautiful children" Vladislaus purred as he pressed his forehead against mine. I chuckled and allowed him to put another one of his breath taking kisses against my mouth.

 **^^  
** **I hope this chapter pleased all of you my fellow readers!  
** **I want to thank alec1209, Madam Silver, and the talented Remember for reviewing!  
** **As of right now I don't know if I will be making a follow up story involving Autumn and Vlad's kids. If I do it will take time to think of since I will be working on "Dark Shadows" Season 2.**


	16. Immortal Ending

**Guys it has been a pleasure to experience this story with all you. Thank you so much for reading it!**

 **16 years Later.**

 **Autumn's POV**

"Hurry or we won't catch our prey!" I called to my children as I ran like hell after our meal. Two shadows flew above me and landed on top of our victim with a crash. The man who we had been chasing died at the sight of my son and daughter in their beast forms. I finally caught up with my twins out of breath.

"Well done you two" I praised my son and daughter who reverted back to their human forms. Sebastian and Catalina were both now eighteen in human years. Sebastian had his father's long hair only it was dark brown and it was pulled back in a pony tail with a golden clasp. Sebastian wore a black military jacket like his father's only with silver designs on the ends, underneath his jacket he wore a dark blue long sleeved undershirt, his pants and boots were black as well.

"Thank you mother" my son said to me pressing a kiss against my cheek which got me to blush.

"Quit kissing up to Mom idiot" Catalina scolded her brother. Catalina looked more like Vladislaus she had his jet black hair which went down to the top of her back. She wore a dark blue hunting dress on that went down to the tops of her knees. Like her brother she wore boots, her dress sadly wasn't long sleeved. Sebastian only rolled his eyes at his sister before she bent down to the human male they had killed. His fangs came out and he began to feed.

"Where is Taica and Kalika, Maica?" Catalina inquired as she approached me. To answer her question two shrieks split the night air coming from the castle which got both me and my oldest daughter to wince.

"By those shrieks they should be coming shortly" I chuckled as I pressed a kiss on top of my eldest daughter's head before I walked over to join Sebastian to feed. I fed from the man's throat while Sebastian finally released the right wrist. He burped in satisfaction which earned him another scolding from his sister. Soon the two of them began to bicker like they always did. As the years passed Gabriel and Anna finally got married and they now had children of their own. Only they had two sons and a daughter.

Carl ended up leaving the Vatican and married a local village woman he had met awhile back. And as for Frankie he still traveled the world last I heard from him he found a female werewolf he became fond of. Both Catalina and Sebastian suddenly ceased their argument. I finally felt satisfied and as I stood up I noticed Vladislaus was flying towards us with Kalika following him. Four years after I gave birth to the twins I was surprised I learned I was expecting again. Only this time I didn't carry twins. Kalika was born at the beginning of winter and true to his word, Vladislaus named her. Both father and daughter landed on the ground in unison. My husband was the first to revert to his human form, Kalika following suit.

"We you two arguing again?" Vladislaus asked looking at the twins. Both of them bowed their heads giving my husband his answer.

"What did our prey do to deserve his death?" Kalika inquired as she walked up to me. Kalika's hair was the same fiery red as mine, the only difference it was curly and it had beautiful black streaks throughout it.

My youngest daughter unlike her sister wore a dress that resembled Verona's it was emerald green, she didn't have a collar, her hair was in braid at the moment. I pressed a kiss against her forehead before answering her.

"Nothing except get away with murder" Kalika's eyes lit up with excitement. All three of my children inherited mine and Vladislaus's eyes. Kalika began to approach the human however she hesitated and looked back to Vladislaus.

"Go ahead Adorat" my husband said to Kalika who nodded. As my youngest fed I approached my mate who greeted me with a kiss against my lips. Sebastian blushed and quickly turned around while Catalina smirked.

"What is it Furtana?" Vladislaus asked taking notice his older daughter's smirk. Catalina's smirk left her lips and she like her brother did blushed.

"You two are perfect for each other that's all" Catalina confessed which earned a chuckle from her father.

"You are just as perfect Furtana" my husband said to her and he lovingly kissed her head.

"Humph" came a growl from Sebastian. My son turned around with his arms folded across his chest.

"I wish I had my mate already"

"In time you will Fioros" Vladislaus said to his son patting his head.

Kalika's voice joined our conversation.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of females chase you brother like they did with you Taica" my youngest teased her father and brother.

"Would you want a harem Seb?" Catalina added.

"Shut up!" Sebastian protested lightning coming out of his body. Both Kalika and her sister jumped into the air and the two of them stood in the tree above us.

"Take this!" Catalina growled and she shot a mini tornado after her brother. Sebastian's eyes went wide and he returned to his beast form and took flight.

"That's cheating Seb!" Catalina protested before she phased into her beast form as well.

She then flapped her wings and went after her brother leaving Kalika to jump down from her position in the tree. All three of our children were close and despite their many spats they all loved one another. Kalika's head turned to the left and she smiled as a black wolf emerged out of the forest. Moonwind eventually found a mate and together they had four pups. Two females and two males. The black wolf that approached her was the eldest daughter of the litter and Kalika named her Onyx. Kalika's gift was communication with animals.

"I'm going to explore the forest I will be back before the sun rises" Kalika reassured her father and I.

"Be careful Adorat" Vladislaus said to her and he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Taica don't do that in front of Onyx she constantly teases me" our daughter scolded, she flashed Onyx a shut up look. The wolf must have been teasing her again. Onyx golden eyes suddenly widened and she took off, Kalika rolling her eyes and began to chase after her.

"Sebastian and Catalina have your temper Dominta" Vlad said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Indeed they do but Kalika has your calm demeanor Soata" I replied back to my husband. Vladislaus suddenly flashed us to the lake.

"We have a little time before we need to check on the children Dominta what do you say we use that time to take advantage for a swim hmm?" he purred as he began to plant kisses against my neck,he flashed us to the shoreline of the lake. My reply was grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him so my mouth could crash onto his. My fangs gently cut his tongue which only fed my husband's desire even more. Vladislaus then picked me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist while my arms were around his neck.

Like lightning the two of us were in the water without our clothing. His arms were wrapped around my waist as his fangs gently bit the left side of my throat. I moaned in pleasure as he did this, I returned the favor which got Vladislaus to growl. We didn't risk making love because the fact our children might see us. Our foreheads only touched after we finished our biting one another.

 _I love you Dominta_

 _As love you Soata and I will for eternity_

 **The following Romanian words used in this chapter are as follows below.**

 **Maica-Mother  
Adorat-Beloved  
Furtuna-Storm  
Fioros-Fierce.**

 **As you can tell both Sebastian and Catalina have their mother's temper big time while Kalika does not. I actually found the name Kalika reading a vampire book four years ago and I fell in love with it. I found Catalina by reading a historical fiction book involving Catherine of Aragon, and originally Sebastian's name was going to be Dante, but another OC of mine already has that name. I want to thank all of you again for taking the time to read this story it has been a pleasure. Expect to see a video dedicated to Autumn and Dracula coming soon. I recently heard a song that fits them well. Anyway until next time my fellow readers!**


End file.
